A Shattered Cross
by CoOkIe MoNsT4Z
Summary: Ichigo was the boy that didn't fit into this world. Once the world took everything from him, what could he possibly have left? Waking up in a new world, to a new life. What will he do? Everything he's told and give in or follow his own path and make his own choices. After losing everything what will it take to reforge his shattered cross. Quincy Ichigo/Harem! AU, with some OOC.
1. Destined

"Talking"

'Ichigo's Thoughts'

 **'Unknown Voice in Ichigo's Head'**

*Beep Beep.* 'Ugh it's too early for this.' I leaned over to my night stand and turned off my annoying alarm clock. 'I remember when dad used to wake me up.' He would come in yelling, something about always being prepared for anything. He'd usually attack me, we'll try to, I'd normally just throw my window open and he'd go flying through it.

Not like I miss him trying to attack me every morning, I's just another thing I remember about him. A few years ago he left, I don't really know why but he did. It really hurt me and my mom, and it took a while for us to settle everything out. I started getting more attached to my mom after that, mostly because I don't want to lose her like I did my dad. She's the only family I have left now.

Either way I still have to get ready for school. Yes another day of junior high, also known as a waste of time. Not that I don't enjoy my classes it's more the people. I don't really like how most other kinds act, they are all so immature. My mom has always told me I act to mature for my age and that is why I think they act that way. I don't know though, I think most everyone could act a little more grown up. The only good thing about school is my friend, Tatsuki.'

She is my age and we share a lot in common. She has long spiky hair like mine just black instead of orange. She has nice chocolate brown eyes and overall is really cute. We haven't really said that we are dating or anything, but you'd basically say we are. My mom sure does, either way she is my best friend and one of the only ones I have.

We became friends a long time ago and have spent most of our lives together. To be honest she is the only person I would call my friend. I don't know exactly why but most other kids don't really want to hang out with me. I can normally link that to my appearance. I'm average height and weight, it's my hair and eye color that I think drives them off.

Firstly I have dark orange hair, not super dark but not bright. Then my eyes used to always be normal until a couple of years ago. I had chocolate brown eyes, which most people really liked. Now I have a light blue like aura to my eyes, it isn't always noticeable though. However when people can see it they say it is really bright and different, and seems to freak most people out. My mom always said it was my strength coming out, but I don't know.

Finally getting up and out of bed, I looked around my room for what I wanted to wear today. I got a dark blue pair of jeans and a red shirt with a black silhouette of a soldier on it. I got the shirt last year during Veteran's Day and I thought it looked really cool.

Then I walked out of my room and headed to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and taking a nice hot shower. I only took about fifteen minutes because I still have to eat before walking to school. 'Mom normally makes breakfast for the two of use and I wonder what she made today?'

I made my way down stairs and I didn't see her there. Normally mom is in the kitchen and she has the news on the T.V. in the living room. Maybe she had to do something this morning, wouldn't be the first time. Normally she tells me or leaves a note though. Someone suddenly wrapped me into a hug from behind and said, "Happy Birthday."

"Mom?"

"Yes dear, how's your day going so far?"

"Okay, you don't have to do that though. It's just my birthday."

"Just your Birthday huh, it isn't every day you turn thirteen."

"Okay mom."

"Now come on, breakfast is ready."

She sat me down at the table and grabbed one of the plates off the counter, placing it in front of me. Two pouched eggs, some sausage, sliced potatoes and a piece of wheat toast. I guess she cooked everything a little earlier today.

"So how is it Ichigo?"

"Great Mom, everything you make is always awesome." I could see her let out one of her big smiles, which I loved so much.

"You know that something very special happens today right?"

"What would that be?"

"I have been teaching you about Quincy's and how I'm one, well that makes you one as well."

"Really, I'm a Quincy! Does that mean I'm going to get a cross and learn to use my bow?"

"Actually yes, today you are going to get your cross. When we have you party I'll give it to you, that way everyone can see it."

"So what is mine going to look like?"

"That depends Ichigo, there is a chance it will take a different shape than its original form. The cross is formed in a normal style but it sometimes changes based on the person. Who knows yours might form into something very special, even if it doesn't change it will still be yours. That means it will be a part of you, and your spiritual weapon is based on it."

"I didn't know that mom, I just thought you got them as whatever shape you wanted."

"Now hurry up and finish your breakfast okay, we still have to get you to school."

"Okay Mom, I'll hurry." Giving complete attention to my plate, I finished it all in a couple of minutes.

"Okay mom I'm going to grab my backpack and then I'll be ready to go."

"Okay dear, I'll be waiting outside." With that I ran up the stairs to my room and found my bag. I didn't even notice the small box on my desk, which appeared to be wrapped in blue wrapping paper. I ran back down the stairs and met my mom outside. "That didn't take you very long Ichigo, I think you're getting faster."

"I wouldn't be too surprised if I am. I have been working really hard at soccer, mom."

"I know you have and I'm really proud of you, being captain of the soccer team takes a lot."

Walking out the door, we continued towards school. The walk is normally nice, there's some nice trees and stuff but I really like it because I get to spend time with my mom. If you haven't noticed by now I'm a bit attached to her, to me she's everything. No one else sees me the way she does, makes me happy the way she does. She makes me the person I am.

Finally making it to school, mom gave me a hug and we said our goodbyes. Walking inside I found Tatsuki, "Hey Tatsuki." Walking over she turned towards me and waved.

"What's up Ichigo?"

"Just the usual Tatski, what about you?"

"You know, surviving and just waiting for practice after school."

"Yeah I know what you mean, but my practice doesn't start for another few weeks."

"Doing soccer again this year, what happened to wrestling?"

"I did it last year but I didn't really like it, you should know running is my forte."

"I know it is you have the record in basically all the cross-country events for a reason. I just thought it would be fun for you, you know you're as strong as or stronger than anyone else on the team. With you knowledge you could probably beat anyone."

"Thanks Tatski, but that isn't what I'm out to do. I'm out to be the fastest person ever. I can already think about it now, Ichigo Kurosaki breaks the speed record."

"Yeah, Yeah I get it Ichigo. Who knows you might be able to do it, just don't get your hopes up. Their might be someone out there that is faster, you just don't know."

"That's why I'm going to keep training Tatski, so I will become the best."

The bell starting ringing, signaling us that school was getting ready to start. "Guess I'll see you after school Tatski."

"Of course you will, I'm coming to your party after all."

"You know about that to?"

"Why wouldn't I Ichigo, it's my best friends birthday."

"I just don't see how it's such a big deal, it is me after all."

Tatski reached over and grabbed me in a head lock hitting the top of my head she said, "Stop thinking like that Ichigo. There are a lot of people that care about you, I know I care about you." Then she let go and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you later Ichigo, and stop thinking that way, okay."

"Okay Tatski, I'll see you later."

 **~ Line Break ~**

'Come on five more minutes, just five more minutes.' I have been starring at the cloak for the past twenty it least, just waiting for school to be over. The teacher has been talking but I could care less, I already know everything he is saying. He talks to use like we are five and don't know a single thing about history. The last month we have been going over the Civil War and I already know almost everything about it. I've watched documentaries on every major war in American History, and I can tell you about all of them. That's one of the things I just like to do, I like to learn about war.

"Now everyone your assignment for this weekend, you all need to find a documentary or movie on the Civil War and watch it. Take some notes on what you watched and give your thoughts on it. That's all I have for today, you may get your stuff ready to go."

Putting my history book back into my bag with my notebook, I got ready to leave. Everyone else was sitting around talking with each other while I just walked over to the door. Leaning up against the doorframe I waited for the bell to ring. After a minute of standing there it finally rang and I walked right out and headed for the front door.

Putting my earbuds in and turning my music on, "Silence & Scars" came on as I fought my way through the crowd of kids. I just kept walking past everyone and finally made my way to the front door. Walking through I was meet with someone falling on top of me. Falling to the ground I hit my head on the door handle. A sharp pain shot through the back of my head and was gone as quickly as it came. I opened my eyes and everything was somewhat blurry, 'My head hurts like hell.' Reaching back I put my hand where it hurt, and it hurt.

Pulling my hand back I took a look and there was something red on it, but I couldn't really tell what it was. "Ichigo, are you alright?" Turning to the left someone was kneeling down beside me.

"Hello?"

"Are you alright Ichigo?"

"I don't know? My head really hurts, and it's kind of blurry."

"Okay, I'm going to check your head." Like they said, the lifted my head up and I could feel them moving my hair around. "Oh god."

"What?"

"It's going to be alright Ichigo." She pulled something off of her belt and said, "Andrew we need an ambulance at the front of the building right now."

I could barely catch what the response from the thing was, it was quit and really static. "Alright, I'm calling em right now. What happened?"

"Just call them and get to the front doors."

Putting the thing back onto her belt, she laid my head down. Using my backpack as a bit of a pillow, "I'm going to go and get your mom real quick Ichigo, I know she is going to be here somewhere."

She stood up and made her way out of the circle of students I just noticed formed around us. Looking around I didn't recognize anyone, they just all looked like faces in a crowd to me. Another bolt of pain shot through my head and I clinched onto it, 'Why does it hurt so god damn much?'

"Ichigo!" Opening my eyes again I could tell it was my mom, and my vision was mostly clear at this point. She put her hand on my cheek and looked at me, worry and sadness in her eyes. "You'll be okay soon Ichigo, we're going to be going to the hospital."

"Mom?"

"Don't worry Ichigo, it's going to be fine."

Looking back up at the crowd, 'Is that Tatski? It looks like her but I can't tell for sure.'

My mom turned and looked were I was and saw her, "Tatski, come here."

'It was Tatski.'

She walked over and sat down next to my mom and looked at me with a similar gaze, with sadness and worry. "Guess I'm seeing you sooner than your birthday party huh."

Letting out a little bit of a laugh she said, "I know bad joke, I'm just not sure what to say. I definitely can't do anything either, so I'm just kind of lost."

"You guys being here is more than enough, Tatski." That made both of them smile, which is nice. 'I don't really like being the center of attention or having people take care of me that just isn't who I am.'

Breaking through the group of people that was still left, I saw two people come up to us in uniforms. 'Guess these are the medics.' A third came through pushing a stretcher, which he stopped beside me.

"You two are going to have to back up for a minute, we need to get him ready." They went right to work, they picked me up and put me on top of the stretcher. "This might sting a bit, but I have to get this cleaned up." A second later he was getting to work. I could feel something like a cloth, but it suddenly started hurting like crazy again. "OWW." Reaching back someone grabbed onto my hand before I could hold onto my head.

"Sorry sport, but I can't have you touching it. I know it's gotta hurt like a bitch, but please bear with me."

Bringing my arm back, I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore the pain. "Okay he's good, let's get him in."

"You two can come, he's going to be fine just some pain Intel we get to the hospital."

They rolled the stretcher over to the ambulance and once we were there they loaded it in. Putting me in the center, the man that was patching me up sat behind the driver's seat. He was putting everything away when my mom got in. She sat to my right, and grabbed onto my hand right away. Turning to my left Tatski was getting in, and she sat by my other side.

"We're good back here, let's go." The man hit the side of the ambulance a couple of times and we were going.

After a few minutes my mom said, "I'll have to tell everyone we are going to have to cancel your party. I don't want you to have to wait for your presents though, so I'll give it to you now."

My mom pulled a small box out of her pocket, it was wrapped in a dark blue wrapping paper. "Happy birthday Ichigo." With a big smile on her face she handed it to me. Looking at it there was a small name tag on it, it said, "From Mom." And, "To My Son, Ichigo."

Opening the paper up there was a tiny black box. It looked like a jewelry box of sorts, with a small hinge on the back. Opening the top, I found a necklace. A black cloth attached to a silver cross. "My Quincy cross?"

"Yeah, it's your cross now Ichigo." Turning to look at my mom, she still had that big smile I love and I was starting to show one as well. "I love you mom."

"I love you to Ichigo, I hope you like it."

A loud horn ripped through my ears, and then I heard a screech and everything just went blank.

 **~ Line Break ~**

Slowly opening my eyes I could see a light flickering above me. 'What happened?' I fully opened my eyes and looked up, I was still laying in the back of the ambulance. 'Why am I still here?'

Looking to my left Tatski wasn't there, then I turned to my right. The entire right side of the ambulance was dented in, and several cracks ran down the length of the side. 'Did we hit something?'

I went to lay up, but the pain in my head throbbed again. Making me lay back down, and hold onto it again. 'Son of a bitch.'

 **'Why are you crying like a baby?'**

"What, who's there?"

 **'I like that, who's there? Who do you think is here, Santa Clause?'**

"Who is it?"

 **'Oh kid, you've got a long way to go. I can't believe I decided to keep you alive, it might have almost been worth bighting the dust instead of helping.'**

"What are you talking about?"

 **'You wouldn't understand yet kid, I'll talk to you again soon. Just don't go to nuts when you learn about it.'**

"Learn about what."

 **'Oh and stop talking to me out loud, it'll make you look insane. In a few minutes though that might be what you are. I'll see ya later kid.'**

'What the hell was that?'

Finally my head calmed down, and I started to sit up. I started looking around but no one was there. 'I got to find mom and Tatski.'

Slowly climbing out of bed, to make sure I didn't fall over I made my way outside of the back. 'When did it get so dark?'

 **'You took a long ass nap you dumbass.'**

'Who are you, how are you talking to me?'

 **'I ain't telling you who I am yet, but I'm talking to you just like anyone would I guess.'**

'That makes no sense at all.'

 **'Yeah well I don't have an answer for everything, I have battle smarts okay. So when you start getting questions on that I'm your guy.'**

Climbing out of the back, I jumped to the ground. Landing on the pathment of the road, there was glass all over. I took a look to the right of the ambulance and there was a car that obviously hit us. The front end was totaled and I couldn't see anyone inside. I turned to my left and my heart hit the floor.

On the ground was my mom, and near her Tatski. Both laying on the ground with blood scattered around their bodies. "Mom, Tatski!" Running over to them as fast as possible, I dropped down in between them. "Mom? Tatski?"

 **'I don't really know what to say here, so just know I'll be here if you want to talk. I'll shut up for a while, let you deal with this. I do know how much you actually cared for the two of them.'**

My mom's face was blank, the normal happy expression on her face completely gone. She's just lifeless, almost like a ghost. "Mom?" I asked again, still expecting some kind of answer which never came. Looking to my left Tatski, was lying face down and not moving just like my mom was.

"Tatski, please." I slowly turned her over so I could look at her, and she had a very similar ghostly appearance to my mom. Her normal happy and energized face was dark and somber, no emotion could be seen from it. I placed my hand on her cheek and it was cold, the normal warmth completely gone as well. I couldn't stop the tears from coming anymore, for the first time in several years I actually let myself cry.

'How? I don't understand, why someone would take them from me. They are the two most important things in my life, and yet they were just ripped from me.'

I could just see a flicker of light from the corner of my eye, looking over my cross was laying there. I reached out and grabbed it, I instantly pulled it to my chest and held it tighter. "Mom, Tatski."

Tears were almost pouring out of my eye sockets by now, falling down to my lap. 'How could someone just take everything from me?'

"MOM! TATSKI!"

 **'Wow kid calm down, your starting to release reiatsu. You need to calm down, if you start releasing to much I can't keep my power from being called out. You can't even control your own power yet, you'd never be able to control mine as well.'**

 **~ General POV ~**

The wind around Ichigo slowly started to pick up, turning into a bit of a gust. With it a light blue aura started to come out of him, it circled him with the wind. Forming a column that rotated around him, not getting to far away from him but not seeming to touch him either.

The cries Ichigo had been letting out got even louder, seeming to overtake everything else. As more and more of this blue aura started coming off Ichigo, it was getting darker and darker. The very center of this column was starting to look almost purple. The darker this aura got the louder Ichigo cried out.

After a couple of seconds the entire column had turned a blood red, stretching out around him in a diameter of it least thirty feet and reaching twenty feet above him.

 **'Kid you need to stop pouring out your Reiatsu, you shouldn't be releasing this much yet! Without having control over it, my power is starting to alter your Reiryoku. Calm your ass down or you're going to kill yourself!'**

By now the aura around him was lashing out at anything and everything near it. Hitting tree branches and rocks laying on the road.

 **'Fuck, you better hope this works or we're both dead kid. It probably won't feel that great either so get ready.'**

A second later all of the aura that was violently rotating around Ichigo stopped, it all just crashed into him and disappeared. He was panting heavily and his head was down, but he seemed okay. Lifting his head up, a small ring of what looked like cracked bone was circling his left eye. It instantly crumpled and fell off his face, breaking into dust before it hit the ground and flying away in the wind.

 **'It fucking worked kid! We aren't dead yet, but now things are a bit complicated. You'll be stronger in the end, but it might be difficult when we start your training.'**

Letting out a deep breath Ichigo fell over, and his cross fell out of his hand. Hitting the ground it shinned in the sun, before it came to a complete stop. The black cloth that was attached to the pendant was the same, but the actual cross has gone through a drastic change. What was once a silver cross is now a solid black swastika with points on the three ends that didn't attach to the cloth. Each one of these points having dark red marks on it that looked like blood splatters.

 **'Well I guess you're going to be out for a while huh. I should have figured, it's too soon to bring you in here though. You'll just have to enjoy this one by yourself kid. It does seem like you won't physically be alone though, a couple of people are heading this way. Definitely not human, but I recognize their Reiryoku so they aren't a threat either. Just sleep this one off, because when you get up your new life is starting.'**

Down the road a little ways two people appeared, a slight breeze forming around them. Both about the same height and wearing brown cloaks. One looking to be a man and the other a women, they started walking up to Ichigo right away.

The women stopped next to Ichigo and said, "I fell really sorry for him, everything was just ripped away from him."

The man stopped next to her and said, "I know, but we can't do anything about that. We need to focus on the now, with the changes we felt in his Reiryoku you probably know he's already starting to go through the hollowfication. If we don't get him in a position that he can defend himself he'll never be able to fight off that hollow."

"I know, it's just going to be a lot for him. It might be wise to ask Ryuken for help, he is a Quincy after all."

"I don't know if he would even agree."

"Of course he would, he wouldn't let his nephew have to go through this alone. Ichigo's a Quincy to after all."

"We can ask him Yoruichi, but I won't guarantee anything. We need to get him back though, come on."

The two walked up to Ichigo and the man picked him up and put him on his shoulder. "Yoruichi grab Masaki's cross as well, it's the only thing he'll have left of her."

"I never thought you'd care about something like that Kisuke, I'll grab it."

Yoruichi reached down and pulled the cross of her, "I'm sorry again Masaki, Ichigo will be fine though."

"Come on Yoruichi, we need to go."

"I know Kisuke, it just feels weird leaving them here. After everything don't you think leaving them is wrong?"

"It is hard to leave them, but if we took them than people would start questioning. We'll make sure someone takes care of them quickly okay?"

"That's okay with me, I hope you both rest well."

Then the two disappeared leaving a small gust of wind in their wake.

Reappearing across town in front of a small candy store, the two walked up. Sliding the front door open they walked in, once inside they were greeted by another man. Tall and strongly built, with tanned skin. A big black mustache, and a long ponytail. He wore a slim pair of glasses that had a haze to them so you couldn't see his eyes. His clothes consisted of a white shirt, grey pants and a blue apron with some sort of yellow symbol on it.

"You're already back, I should have guessed it would only be the boy."

Kisuke walked over to a couch and laid Ichigo on it. "The other two were already dead Tessai, Ichigo was the only one left. It's a lot worse than we first thought as well, he's already going through the hollowfication process. His Reiryoku is already changing drastically."

"I could sense it from here boss, so what are we going to do."

Yoruichi walked over to the two and pulled of her hood. Revealing chocolate skin and purple hair. A slim face that was framed by her hair, and she had yellow almost cat like eyes. "We need to get him training as soon as possible that is for sure."

"I know we need to get his training started, but it's complicated. Having both Hollow and Quincy powers within him, they will always be fighting for dominance."

"That is unless he can find a perfect balance, Kisuke. I'm sure you could also help with that."

"Maybe, but I'm not sure if it could even be possible. Hollow and Quincy powers are complete opposites, it's doubtful they would work together in unison. I'll try and figure something out though, who knows maybe he'll figure it out before I do."

Yoruichi went and sat down beside Ichigo and started looking him over. "He certainly has some interesting hair, sticks out in a crowd." Looking at him for another second she asked, "Kisuke where is his cross?"

Reaching into his pocket he pulled it out, letting hit hang by the cloth. It reflected in the light, and looked more like a weapon than jewelry. "I picked it up next to him, here you can put it back on him" Tossing it over to her Yoruichi put the necklace back onto Ichigo's neck.

"Sure is an interesting choice in design."

"With what just happened to him, I think it makes complete sense why it forged into that. It is more unique than any other I have seen before though, that is what interests me."

"Yeah you're always interested in the sciences and boring stuff. Anyway it's late I'm going to go get some shuteye."

"Very well Yoruichi, well get this started tomorrow then." As Yoruichi walked off Kisuke pulled of his cloak. He had long messy blond hair that was mostly covered by a green and white striped bolor like hat. He wore a green like jogging suit, and covered that with a black cloak that had white diamond shapes etched onto the trim.

Pulling Masaki's cross from another pocket he placed it around Ichigo's neck as well. A thin silver cross, which had a ring attached near the center. It touched all four sides and in the center of it a blue diamond rested.

"Tessai, would you please take Ichigo to one of the rooms. I have a lot of work to start on."

Giving a quick head nod, Tessai picked up Ichigo and walked down the hall. Opening a door and walking in. "I hope you'll find a way to make it through all this Ichigo." Walking to the other side of the room Kisuke slipped through a door and closed it behind him.

 **~ Line Break ~**

A single figure was visible sitting atop a large throne, around him an empty room. Huge in scale with little to nothing else inside of it besides the throne. The man sitting atop it had long black hair that went past the shoulders and a big and bushy mustache that attached to mutton chops. His outfit looked very much like a military one in design. It was completely white and had black accents to it, above everything he wore a black cloak that hid his arms and a large amount of his torso.

A nock rang through the room coming from the large door. In a deep but quite voice the man said, "You may enter Haschwalth." A moment later the big door started to open, stepping inside was another man. He had long blond hair and wore a very similar outfit to the one atop the throne, the only real different was he is wearing a white cloak, and didn't have the black accents to his clothes.

"What have you found out?"

Taking a knee the man said, "The boy seems to have awoken your majesty."

"I know Haschwalth, is there anything else."

"Kisuke Urahara and his friends seem to have taken him, they most likely will try and drive him towards the Shinigami."

Letting out a sigh the man on the throne stood up, "I know what their intentions are with him Haschwalth. We cannot risk them swaying his mind, or him forming bonds with anyone else. This is our only chance to retrieve him and forge him into what he is destined to be."

"What is your order your Majesty."

"The two of us as will go and retrieve him. I won't let my son born in darkness be tainted by the light."

Walking out of the room Haschwalth joined him, as they left the throne room.

 **~ Line Break ~**

A blueish rift starting forming in the middle of a street, opening and tearing the sky apart. Two figures walked out, one Hascwalth the other the one he calls Majesty. "This is what the world has turned into, it almost saddens me. To think people have come so weak and powerless, they should be ashamed."

"This world is pointless to us Haschwalth, now let's go." Walking down the street the two started heading towards Kisuke's shop. Stopping out front, the two just looked over the place.

"Do you wish me to retrieve him?"

"No Haschwalth, I'll go and retrieve my son. Refrain from attracting attention and if it comes to it then you can use whatever force deemed necessary."

"Very well your Majesty." Disappearing Haschwalth reappeared a couple hundred feet in the air and started looking around the area.

Majesty walked up to the house and slide open the front door. Walking in no one could be seen, continuing on through the house he stopped in front of one of the doors in the hallway. Opening the door, Ichigo was laying on the bed. "It's finely time to come home." Walking up he picked Ichigo up and laid him over his shoulder. Then walked back outside of the house.

Stepping out he looked up to where Haschwalth was, "It's time to go Haschwalth."

"Oh but you just got here why would you be leaving so soon?"

Turning back to face the door Kisuke was standing there, with a cane in his hand. "May I ask why you think you can just take Ichigo?"

Haschwalth had made it to the ground behind Majesty and was about to walk up past him. Majesty put his hand up and stopped Haschwalth in his path. "No Haschwalth, we don't have time to do this. I admire you Kisuke Urahara, I'll admit I didn't think we would actually make it out without you noticing. It doesn't matter though because you could never keep me from taking him."

"Oh and why would that be, you don't even have a Zanpakuto."

"I don't need something so foul, we will speak again in the future Kisuke on much different terms. Just know that Ichigo will become something far greater than you'd ever imagine."

The blue rip started forming again and the two stepped into it. Turning back Majesty said, "I bring my son home, and he will be the turning point in everything. Goodbye Urahara, it will be several years before we meet again."

Than the rip closed, leaving Kisuke standing by himself in front of his shop. "Well I never expected him to show himself so soon, the future is definitely going to be difficult for all of us."

 **~ Line Break ~**

The rift starting forming inside the throne room and the two walked out with Ichigo. "Now we have much to do Haschwalth, for now take Ichigo to a room to rest. Tomorrow I will start his training."

"Of course, what room would you like me to take him to?"

"Take him to the one next to the girls, it's the closest open one. Just make sure that none of them see him, I don't need anyone knowing about his existence yet. The time will come for him to be revealed to them, and by then he will be my Schwarzer Ritter."

"Of course, is there anything else you need?"

"That's all for tonight Haschwalth, tomorrow is when everything starts."

"I will take my leave then your Majesty." Haschwalth walked out with Ichigo on his shoulder, and headed down the long hallway.

"You truly are home now my son and your new life has just begun."

 **~ Line Break/Ichigo's POV ~**

 **'Hey kid it's time to wakey wakey, been sleeping long enough.'**

*Yawn!* Stretching my arms out I opened my eyes, finding myself lying in a bed and in a room I've never been in before. 'Where am I?'

 **'Bit of a long story there kid, but I already told you your new life starts today. I can't bring you in here yet, but soon I will be able to. That is when our training starts, for now you get to do your Quincy shit.'**

'What are you talking about, and it isn't Quincy shit!'

 **'Whatever dumbass, just get yourself ready. I'm sure someone is going to be here very soon to get you, you aren't in the World of the Living anymore.'**

'What! Where am I then?'

 **'Don't know its name, well I kind of do but I can't pronounce it. Doesn't matter anyway, just get your ass up and get changed.'**

'Fine, jeez.' I laid up and looked around the room. It was plan overall and didn't have much of anything in it. Besides the bed there was a closet that was closed, and then there was a desk on the right wall. On it was a small lamp and a small black jewelry box.

'I wonder whose room this actually is?'

 **'No one's probably, place is a piece of shit.'**

'It is pretty boring isn't it?' Getting up out of bed something fell out and hit the floor. Looking down it was my mom's cross. 'Why do I have her cross?'

 **'You don't remember last night kid.'**

'What are you? Oh god, no she can't be dead.'

 **'I'm sorry kid, but she is.'**

'NO!' Then this reddish aura started to illuminate off of me, 'What the hell is this?'

 **'Reiatsu dumbass, now calm down before you start releasing more.'**

'So that's what Reiatsu looks like?'

 **'That's what yours looks like now, it was always blue before last night. We ran into some problems that you might remember that altered it.'**

'I remember.'

 **'I know its hard kid, but you need to stay strong. You'll always have that cross to remember her won't ya?'**

'I guess that's true.' I bent down and picked it up, then placed it around my neck. On my neck was another necklace that I don't remember, 'What's this necklace?'

 **'Man kid you don't even know your own cross. Damn, we are fucked.'**

'This is mine, it looks nothing like it did yesterday.'

 **'It changed, remember it can change based on the person. Well that's exactly what it did, it reformed itself to fit you.'**

I held onto the pendant and it was ice cold, it almost felt empty. 'Why does it feel like this?'

 **'I just told you, it reformed itself based on your dumbass.'**

'I get it.' With that I let it drop and it fell back down. My mom's cross rested just below the base of my neck, while my cross hung down several inches. Walking over to the closet I opened it, inside were several outfits most of which looked the exact same.

'These are definitely too big for me.'

 **'Check the sides, smaller clothes normally end up on one of the ends.'**

I looked at the furthest right side and they were all still the same big size. Looking over to the left there were smaller ones. 'How did you know that?'

 **'Just some of the random shit I know, kid.'**

At the very end was a white outfit, the shirt was a long button up. The pants were basic and then there was a white belt that went with it. Next to it was another white outfit with a black belt. The one that caught my eye was the third one.

It was black with white highlights to it. A black long sleeve button up shirt, with the buttons being off center by a few inches. The collar and cuffs of the shirt were white and so were the buttons. With it was a pair of black pants that had a white cloth like belt. The last thing was some kind of cloak, it was solid black and had a white outline. The most notable part was a five pointed star like symbol on the left of it. 'This one is pretty cool.'

 **'You would look fairly badass in that one, I'd go for it.'**

Taking the outfit off the hangers I started putting it on. I put the pants on and then the shirt. Once that was done I wrapped the belt around my waste, it was really long so I had a loop that hung from my right hip. Lastly I swung the cloak over my shoulders and buttoned it together, there were only three buttons running down it. The cloak covered my shoulders and my arms, while also covering a large amount of my torso and it went to my mid calves.

'Looks pretty good I guess.'

 **'Looks pretty good, you look like a fucking killer. You could scare people with the outfit alone. One last thing though, pull your cross out of your shirt.'**

'Why would I do that?'

 **'It'll add to the image and it also makes it a lot quicker to use. Not like you know how yet but still.'**

'I guess.'

Pulling my cross from my shirt I let it fall, and it reached to the third button of my cloak. Then there was a knock at the door, 'What should I do?'

 **'I don't know not like a killer would knock, know what I mean.'**

'I know but still.'

From behind the door I heard, "I'm coming in."

Before I could answer the door opened and in walked a tall and slender man. He had long blond hair and wore a similar outfit to me just all white. "I'm Haschwalth your Majesty wishes to see you, if you'd follow me please. Also please refrain from talking with anyone else and stay by my side."

"Okay."

"Now come along." He quickly turned around and walked out of the room.

'Ugh, what?'

 **'Yeah this is a bit weird isn't it, I'd just go with it all for now.'**

'Yeah probably the best idea.' So I followed this Haschwalth guy out the door and we started down the hallway.

I couldn't even see the end of the hallway, and there were so many doors and side hallways I'd be lost in an instant. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to see your Majesty upon his request."

"Who's this Majesty?"

"I'm not really the one that should explain these things to you, he is probably wanting to teach you about it all."

"Why would he care to teach me anything?"

"Again that is something he should talk to you about. Now if you have no more questions we need to continue."

'Guess he isn't the talking type, I'm not either but I'd kind of like to know what's going on.'

 **'We'll figure it out eventually kid.'**

We kept walking down the long hallway for what seemed like forever and the whole time I never saw anyone else. It didn't even sound like anyone else was here. "We are here."

I wasn't even paying attention ahead of use and I almost walked into the door. Looking over at Haschwalth he knocked on the door. A moment later you could here, "Enter." So he opened the door and motioned for me to enter.

I did and when I walked in a saw a single man sitting atop a large throne in the room. He looked like he was in his thirties maybe forties. He had shoulder length black hair and a big mustache. He also wore a similar outfit, it also being white but with black accents. I heard the door close behind me and turned around to find it was and Haschwalth was gone.

Turning back around to face the man he had gotten up and was slowly making his way towards me. "Who are you?"

He stopped and looked at me a moment. "I'm Yhwach, The Father of the Quincy."

'He's the what?'

 **'Yeah, Father to all Quincy?'**

"So what do you want with me?"

"What do I want with you my child? I plan on making you into the man you were always destined to be. Everyone here is part of your family, and we are all one in the same."

"So everyone here is a Quincy?"

"Of course, this is the Licht Reich and we are in the Silbern. This is the empire of the Quincy and you are now a part of it."

"So you're going to train me?"

"That I am, I don't trust anyone else to teach you."

"Why wouldn't you trust anyone else?"

"Because you are special, you have a special gift that none other has. Because of this I deem only myself capable of training you."

"So what are we going to be doing?"

"Follow me Ichigo, it's time to get started." He walked past me and walked to the door, opening it he waited for me to walk over. "Come on."

Walking over we both walked out back into the hallway and I followed Yhwach as he lead me down it. We walked past a few doors, and took the first right side hallway. It still all looked basically the same, nothing really noticeable to guide where you are or going. Yhwach stopped at the end of this little side hallway and turned around. "This is where you will be staying for quite a while. Your training will take you years, so there are many different things inside here. You will not be allowed to leave this area unless I am with you."

"Why can't I leave here?"

"I don't wish for the others to know of your existence yet, it will be a bit of a surprise for all of them. Once this is all over I'm planning on making you my Schwarzer Ritter, a brand new rank in my army."

"What rank is that going to be?"

"You will be the second in command, only taking orders from myself or possibly Haschwalth. I'm planning on your strength being able to rival my own, or the very least be greater than Hashwalth's."

"You want me to be the second in command of an army?"

"You will learn about it all in due time, but yes you will be. Now it's time for us to get started."

'This is going to be really freaking nuts.'

 **'You mean fucking badass, you'll be training with him this whole time but you're also going to be training with me. I don't know how crazy his training is going to be or what he'll have you do, but I can tell you mine will be hell compared to it.'**

'Thanks, that's exactly what I wanted to hear right now.'

As Yhwach opened the door he motioned for me to walk in, once I did I found myself in a huge room. It was somewhat like my old living room just a lot bigger. There were a couple of couches around and a coffee table near the biggest one. The far wall was completely covered in bookshelves which were packed full of books. All kinds of different sizes and colors scattered the shelves.

Yhwach walked in behind me and continued on to the next room. I followed and found a kitchen. It was fairly small but looked to have everything you'd need. A fridge, an ice chest, there was a sink and a stove as well. 'Guess I'm actually supposed to live here.'

"Now I'll show you to your room, follow me." Turning around and heading back to the living room we walked down a small hallway. At the end of it there was a big door that had a round top, 'This must be it.'

I opened the door and walked in, sure enough it was the bedroom. A large king size bed was sitting in the center of the room up against the back wall. On each side there was a small nightstand with a lamp on it. To the left there was a huge closet that was full of outfits that looked like mine. 'He must have figured I'd like this outfit the most.'

Then on the left wall was another couple of book shelves with more books on them, and in the corner was a large leather chair. Next to it a small table with another lamp resting on it. 'He must really want me to read, I don't mind reading it's just a lot of books.'

On the right wall there was a door that looked to lead to a bathroom, and lastly there was a desk in the corner with a chair and several different things laying on it. I walked up to it and found several things that I've never seen before. "What are all of these?"

I picked up a small glass like capsule, which had metal ends. "That is a Ginto, it is used to store you Reiryoku."

"What do I use it for?"

"We will practice with them later, but they are used for certain techniques."

There were several of them scattered around the top of the desk but there was also something else. Picking up an almost flat piece of what looked like silver it had a little notch at one end of it. "What's this Yhwach?"

"A Seele Schneider, try focusing on it."

"What do you mean focusing on it?"

"Think about pushing energy into it, think of it as something that needs your energy to live."

'Okay, so kind of like I'm a battery and it's a remote or something.'

I started to think about giving it some of my energy and nothing happened. So I closed my eyes and tried again, "Nice job Ichigo, it seems like you got it to work."

Opening my eyes there was that red energy coming from it. The energy looked much more controlled than the last time I saw it, but it's still kind of weird to see it. "So this is my Reiatsu, right?"

"That is correct, like I said before you have a special gift that no other Quincy processes. That gift also alters the color of your Reiryoku, as you know turning it red. No other Quincy has a Reiryoku like you, the reason you have such Reiryoku makes you very special and also much more powerful."

"What is it that makes it like that though?"

"I can't tell you that that is something you will have to find out on your own. In time I will be able to help you with that endeavor but not now."

"Okay, so where am I supposed to train?"

"I'm glad you mentioned it, I just wanted to show you were you would be staying first. Follow me and we will head to the training facility."

We headed back to the living room and there was a door that I had missed. On the left side of the room from when we walked in, there is a door tucked away near the corner. We walked up to it and he let me go in first. It lead to another small hallway which made a right turn after only a few feet. "Go ahead I'll catch up with you."

With that I headed down the hallway, and it ended up taking a left turn after what was probably twenty feet. Then there was a door, what looked like a heavy metal door. I went to open it and it definitely was heavy, it took a lot of fore to get it open. Finally opening it I looked inside, and it was dimly lit. 'Why is it so dark?'

 **'Who knows, who cares, just get in there I want to see this setup.'**

'Fine.' Walking in it took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the dim light. I took a good look around and what I could see of the room was enormous. 'It has to be a hundred feet or higher to the ceiling.'

 **'Yeah that gives you the ability to use different levels of combat.'**

'Well it's even further to the other side of the room.'

 **'That is to let you practice shooting at longer ranges, and it gives you more room to test your speed.'**

'How do you know all of this?'

 **"Like I said before Kid, I have battle smarts. That's what I am and it's what I live for."**

'You know how weird that sounds right?'

 **'It might seem weird now, but just wait until you're lying on the floor begging for my mercy. Then we'll see who the weird one is.'**

 **'** That doesn't make any sense at all.'

 **'Oh shut the fuck up.'**

"So what do you think of your training field?"

Turning around Yhwach was standing there, "It's huge that's for sure."

"It is quite big, I wanted it to be. It would be a waste to have to make it bigger in the middle of your training."

"I guess that makes sense, so what are we going to do?"

"First you're going to practice controlling your Reiatsu, and then forming your spirit weapon."

"Okay so what do I do exactly?"

"Ease your mind and calm your senses. Think of the energy running through you like its water."

I let out a deep breath and started to calm myself. Imagining the energy running through me as water was a bit weird at first, but I started to get it.

"Okay now imagine you are altering the flow of this water, using damns to block it from some areas and letting it flow towards others."

'Okay creating a damn to block it from some areas while letting it flow towards others.'

 **'This part isn't even hard, come on kid.'**

Taking another deep breath I started to think of a damn blocking off the flow to my left leg. A couple of seconds later it started to feel a little different than my right one, almost a little weaker or tired.

"Good you're getting this part down pretty quick, now let the damns drop."

'Okay, let everything flow again.'

"Now I want you to imagine you are pushing this energy out of you. Just a small amount, nothing crazy. Just think of it as a slow and steady stream."

 **'You should actually be really good at this one kid, you've been letting out your Reiatsu all the time.'**

'Would you shut up?'

 **'Finally got some balls kid, I like it.'**

Taking another deep breath I imagined my skin was a barrier and I was slowly breaking it away. Letting the water spill out in small amounts from the cracks. It was hard to keep the flow steady and similar all over my body but it was close enough. I didn't have anywhere that was a rush of energy flowing or anything like that.

"There you go, it's coming at a nice and steady amount. I'm starting to be able to see it as well. You can go ahead and stop for a minute."

"What is it?"

"Does it feel weird when you're doing that?"

"Like what kind of weird?"

"Like there is an energy besides your own coming out? Like there is another power source inside you that you're tapping into?"

"No, not that I can tell. Why though?"

"It's part of your gift. There is a very small group of people that go through a process called hollowfication. It has rarely happened naturally and most cases where done purposely. The way it works is somewhat complicated. The one that is affected is still inside their mother when she is attacked by a hollow. The energy from this hollow latches onto the child and eventually manifests inside of them. In a place called your inner world."

"This is what happened to me?"

"Yes it is. The hollow will eventually make itself known, in what way I'm not certain. However you have already started going through this process hence your Reiryoku. Eventually the hollow will start taking over even further, to the point of gaining control. Before that happens you have to go into your inner world and subdue this hollow. Make it submit to you in a sense, prove that you are the one in charge."

'Are you my hollow?'

"During this process your body will undergo a transformation and will become uncontrollable. This process will be one of the most important things that you overcome during your training. So I need to know if you have had any contact with this hollow."

 **'I'm the one that has been with you sense the beginning. I know everything about you, and subconsciously you know everything about me. Yes I'm your hollow, but I'm also not a mindless beast like he is saying. I've been keeping my powers at bay as long as I can, that's why I have been saying we will have our training start up after this. I have control of my power, but it's a process and I can only keep it halted for so long. The sooner you can control your weapon the faster we can get this under control. I don't want to devour you kid, but I also don't want to sit back and do nothing."**

"No I haven't had any kind of contact that I can think of with this hollow."

"Very well, we'll worry about it at a later date then. For now we'll move onto something else."

 **'We'll get this figured out kid that I can promise you. For now just focus on learning what you can, there is some things I need to do.'**

'Yeah, can I ask you something before you go?'

 **'What's that kid?'**

'What's your name?'

 **'My full name is Shiro Ablonk, but you can just call me Shiro.'**

 **Schwarzer Ritter – Black Knight**

I don't really know a lot about where the Quincy live and I didn't really find much on the wiki so I just went with what I thought. If I messed it up please let me know so I can change it. Other than that let me know your thoughts and if there is anything I need to improve on. I'd just like to say this again, this story is AU and several of the characters are going to by OOC either slightly or a lot. Just thought I'd say that in case you were going to say I'm making one of the characters not act like themselves. I do like getting any feedback from you guys though, so don't hold back on that. It's just when people start picking things that aren't canon when I say it isn't going to be canon anyway is when I don't understand it.

Bye for now guys, not to sure when the next update will be since I'm still working on my original story. I was just felling like writing something else for a little while would help me come up with a few ideas and keep that story fresh for me. Let me know if you'd like to see updates any time soon as well, that might make me work this into some kind of a schedule with my other story.


	2. Afflicted

"Normal Speech"

'Ichigo's Thoughts/Talking to Shiro'

" **Shiro Talking"**

"Now you're going to try and summon your spirit weapon," Yhwach announced.

"Okay, how do I do that Yhwach?" asked Ichigo.

"To start hold onto your cross, then start putting your Reiatsu into it. Your weapon will start to form and it might take a few tries to get it to fully form." Answered Yhwach.

"Okay." Mumbled Ichigo as he went to grab onto his cross. Slowly Reiatsu started coming from the cross and eventually made a small sphere in his palm.

Walking closer to Ichigo, Yhwach said, "Now let go of your cross and imagine you are still pouring Reiatsu into the weapon instead of the cross."

'This is a bit more complicated than I thought it would be.' Slowly directing even more Reiatsu into the sphere in his palm, it slowly got bigger. Once it was covering the majority of his palm it started to become unstable and exploded. Resulting in a cloud of smoke covering his hand, looking down at his hand Ichigo just sighed.

Walking over Yhwach put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and offered, "It might take a few tries Ichigo, don't get to worried."

Ichigo mumbled out, "Okay, let's try this again." Grabbing his cross once more, he tried the process over again. Once the sphere of Reiatsu stabilized itself Ichigo let the cross fall, going back to its place around his neck. The sphere became bigger and bigger, however yet again it became unstable and exploded.

Ichigo just throw his head back and said, "Fuck."

Yhwach insisted, "It takes practice Ichigo, let's try it again that's the only way you'll get it."

Taking a deep breath and calming himself Ichigo grabbed his cross yet again, pouring Reiatsu into it. The sphere formed and he dropped the cross.

 **"Kid, just pour a certain amount into it. No need to keep pouring in this small amount until it forms. Just pour in what feels right and it should fully form, instead of this stupid slow ass process."**

'That could work.'

 **"Could work, it'll definitely work. Just try it, and when it forms and doesn't explode in your face I expect a thanks."**

'Whatever Shiro. Guess it really couldn't hurt to try though.'

Looking down at the ball Ichigo thought, 'It'll probably take about four or five times this much. That shouldn't be too hard to do.'

A sudden burst of Reiatsu came from Ichigo and then an explosion of his Reiatsu and smoke went everywhere. Coughing Ichigo waved his hand in front of his face to clear the smoke. Yhwach proposed, "You must have used to much Reiatsu at once, it will eventually come to you though. Let's give it another try shall we?"

'Well there is some kind of weight in my hand that I wasn't feeling before. Does that mean it worked?'

 **"Just pull your hand up, if a weapon is in it then it worked."**

Going with what Shiro said, Ichigo pulled his hand up. The weight was still there and followed it as his hand moved. Pulling it out of the smoke, there was a weapon in right hand. It looked like a M4A1 Assault Rifle. The majority of it was red and didn't seem to be as solid as the rest, while some parts of it where black and looked to be solid.

It was fairly heavy probably about ten or fifteen pounds, but it didn't seem like it would hinder him at all. The parts that were black and seemed to be more solid than there red counter parts were the handle he was holding onto but the finger groves were red. The stock was mostly red, but the butt of it was black with a red swastika in the center. It had a magazine that looked to hold around thirty rounds or so, the outline of it was black and the rest of it was red. There was a reflector sight on top, which was all black. Looking at the lens it had a reddish tint to it and there was a black v in the center for an optic.

Lifting it up to get a better look at the rest. The majority of the body was made of red Reiatsu and only had a few hints of black in it. Looking further down the barrel, there was a black grip on it. The bottom of it was black and faded into red towards the top. Lastly the barrel was black with a red compensator at the end.

'This looks fucking sweet.'

 **"You could say that again kid. Damn look at her, she's perfect."**

Surprised Yhwach said, "That is quite impressive indeed Ichigo, your weapon definitely is unique. I've never seen one that looks like it before, there are others with guns but nothing like this."

"It's cool, it looks just like one I would always see in shows I watched." Stated Ichigo.

"Well it's good you're familiar with it that should help you when it comes to using it. Now why don't we get into some target practice?" Asked Yhwach.

"What are we going to use, this place is empty." Looking around to an empty room Ichigo made his point clear.

"Don't worry about that Ichigo, we have a system already made for that. Just come with me and we'll get it set up." Then He turned around and headed towards the left wall of the room, not even looking back to make sure Ichigo was following. Running after him Ichigo finally caught in stride with the man as they made their way to the wall. Once there Ichigo asked, "So what exactly are we doing?"

He didn't answer just put his hand up to the wall. A blue light flashed around it. Then he stated, "Now we can get to your target practice."

"How, nothing even really happened?" Questioned Ichigo.

"Turn around Ichigo."

Turning around Ichigo noticed the change the room had made. The once empty room was full of a completely different environment. It looked a lot like an outside firing range with a table and firing area. Looking down the room, there were markers scattered around at different ranges. Some on top of little dirt hills other mostly tucked behind some brush or blending in with the ground.

"This is crazy. How on earth did you do this?" Ichigo asked not understanding how you could possibly change the room.

"That is something you wouldn't understand right now Ichigo. Just know that you have the ability to alter this room however you see fit. From a target range like this, to a battle field, or even into an underground facility. Anything and everything you can image as a place to train you can make it." Exclaimed Yhwach.

"That is even more insane." Said Ichigo while he was still looking around taking everything in.

"It is quite impressive that is for certain. All you have to do if you wish to alter the area is touch one of the walls. Imagine what the new area will look like and once it configures it the room will change. Now why don't we start this training?"

"That sounds good with me," Still not paying full attention Ichigo was still too busy looking around the room.

'Hard to believe I can alter this room however I want.'

 **"Yeah this room is pretty fucking sweet, I've got a few ideas for what we should change it into later."**

'I don't know if I'll listen to you, but maybe.'

"Let's get this under way Ichigo." Said Yhwach as he walked over to Ichigo.

 **~ Line Break ~**

Ichigo spent what probably felt like days target practicing until he was able to shot just about anything. Changing through several rooms, all of them being different environments. Yhwach even changed the targets into people that were trying to fight back after a few hours. The one that sticks out the most was an old run down mine of sorts, it was on a hillside and the building was falling apart.

This was the first one that felt more like a simulation than a target practice. Having to go through the whole area being shot at and having to fight back. This was also the first time Ichigo ended up getting hit by something. An arrow ended up catching him through the right shoulder and tearing its way out the back.

Falling to his knee and holding onto his shoulder Ichigo cried out in pain, however it only lasted a few seconds. Looking at his shoulder it was like someone took a red marker or something and drew a design around the entire area. Yhwach stopped the simulation at that point and came over. He took a good look at it for a second and it looked like he could almost smile. "I should have expected you'd be able to use this technique without even trying." Yhwach seemed to be almost blown away, but quickly calmed himself.

Ichigo asked, "What technique is it?" While still holding onto his shoulder the cross pattern was slowly fading away.

"Blut Vene, it is used to stop blood flow after being inflicted. It normally takes a lot of practice for someone to develop the ability to use it, and there are some that will never learn how to use it." Explained Yhwach.

"I'm glad it stopped the pain, for that I think it's pretty cool," Expressed Ichigo.

"Yes it is Ichigo." Yhwach admitted.

After that they went back to training and if Ichigo got hit from then on, Blut Vene kicked in. Ichigo still didn't really seem to control it, it just seemed to be an instinctual reaction. Once they were finally done for the day or week Ichigo didn't really know, the two walked back to the living room and Ichigo passed out on one of the couches. Yhwach just gave him one last glance and walked out of the room, locking the door from the other side.

 **~ Line Break ~**

 **"Wake your ass up kid, its training time"**

Ichigo slowly got himself up and looked around, not finding himself in the room he passed out in Ichigo asked, "Where the hell am I?"

Getting up he scanned over the surrounding area and it just looked so weird. It seemed like Ichigo was standing on the top of a huge skyscraper and hundreds more were scattered around. After looking around Ichigo slowly walked over towards the edge and looked down, the building went down for a good hundred feet or more but after that it was just black. It was like they were all floating in a sea of black, yet above was this peaceful sky.

 **"Done gasping over this place yet?"**

Turning around a man was just floating in the air above one of the skyscrapers. His skin looked white, and he had long white hair. On the right side of his head some kind of helmet or something covered it and on the side of it a black horn protruded out. It didn't look anything like an animal it looked much more like a devil horn out of an old book. The entire thing was black except for two white lines running the length that covered his head and the horn was completely black.

The man looked like he was only in his twenties physically. Looking at his eyes he was even more different, his left eye was black with a yellow iris while his right was white with a blue iris. 'How does he have two different eyes?'

The outfit he wore was simple enough. It was basically a solid white cloak or robe of sorts, which went down to his ankles. It opened in a 'V' over his chest and other than that it covered basically everything. It sported a bushy black fur collar and two black fur cuffs, lastly being somewhat frayed and torn at the bottom towards his ankles.

 **"I said are you done gawking over this place yet?"**

'Shiro?'

 **"Come on kid, who else would it be?"**

'I don't know? What are we doing, and where are we?'

 **"Where we are isn't that important right now. However what is important, is training."**

Without hesitation Shiro held his right hand out and red and black Reiatsu started forming around it. It didn't even take a second for it to form and he was holding onto an exact copy of my spirit weapon. 'How?'

Without any answer Shiro started firing towards Ichigo, bullets missing by only a few inches. Turning around Ichigo quickly started running, looking back Icihgo asked, 'What the hell Shiro?'

 **"Stop running and fight back!" Shiro yelled.**

'Fuck oh fuck.' Quickly Ichigo grabbed his cross and stared pouring Reiatsu into it. Letting it drop, a second later his weapon formed in his hand. Turning back around Shiro was now on the ground holding his gun to the side.

 **"Finally your taking this seriously, if you waited any longer I might have killed ya kid."**

'What the fuck was that for? You just attacked me out of nowhere.'

 **"Don't get too riled up kid, I did what was necessary. You've never been in a situation even close to the one you were just in. However I know you're going to be in a lot more just like them, but they'll actually be trying to kill you instead of just taking pot shots."**

'So it was a test?'

 **"Of course it was, I needed to know you'd it least try and defend yourself. Your life isn't what it used to be, there are going to be people that want you dead. There will be some that would do anything to make sure you are dead. So that's why I started off with that, because you have to know how to react in those situations."**

'Okay, I get it Shiro.'

 **"Good, now it's onto lesson two."**

Without even bringing his gun up fully Shiro started firing towards Ichigo's feet. He didn't hit him with any of them, but he got really fucking close. Ichigo couldn't react though, he just stood there. 'What do I do?'

Letting out a sigh Shiro walked up closer. **"You were supposed to dodge kid. You'd be dead if I was actually aiming. Let me guess, you didn't know what to do did ya?"**

'Yeah, I had no idea what to do.'

 **"Figures, can't be helped though. Come on follow me, not going to need your gun for a while either."** Turning around Shiro started walking to the other side of the building. Ichigo quickly let his gun fade back into Reiatsu and started walked after him.

'So what are we going to do?'

 **"I'm not going to be doing too much, you're the one learning this."**

'Awesome.'

 **"No need to be a smart ass kid, this isn't actually all that hard. It'll just take some time, think of it like when your started forming your spirit weapon."**

'So this is just another thing that is going to take practice?'

 **"Exactly, now I want you to jump from this building over to that one."** He pointed over to the closest building, which was still about ten feet away.

'I'd never make that! It's suicide.'

 **"Man I didn't even tell you how yet."**

'What do you mean how? There's only one way I know how to jump long distance and no way it would work.'

 **"You think you can only use Reiatsu to summon your weapon? It has a lot more uses than that."**

'So what, I use it to go faster?'

 **"In a way yes it makes you a lot faster. You can go as fast as you can make your Reiatsu move. Since you are riding it, the faster your Reiatsu goes the faster your go."**

'How could I ride my Reiatsu?'

 **"To start just imagine there is a small platform of Reiatsu built up under your feet. This is the easiest way to start, also it lets you stand or float in the air like I was doing earlier."**

'Okay so I direct it towards my feet and then act like it's building up under me?'

 **"Basically kid, go ahead and try it out a few times. It will probably take a few tries to get it down right."**

 **~ Line Break ~**

It took Ichigo a while to get the hang of this, however he eventually did. He isn't anywhere near a master but he knows the basics of using Hirenkyaku. He can move short distances fairly quickly, and he knows how to use it as a platform to stand in the air with. Overall he is a novice and still has a lot to learn.

Shiro has been watching Ichigo practice for a couple of hours now, just watching his technique and trying to find ways to improve on it. Getting up from his platform he jumped over to were Ichigo had been practicing. Walking over he said, **"Ichigo take a break for a minute I need to talk with ya."**

Stopping in the middle of a jump Ichigo looked over, getting distracted he missed the landing. Hitting hard on the ground a let out a sigh, slowly getting up he walked over to Shiro. Who greeted him with a small smile, **"You are starting to get it Ichigo."**

"Yeah, it still takes almost all of my concentration though. Like what just happened, if I start focusing on something else I just lose it."

 **"Don't worry about that Ichigo, it will eventually come to you. Soon you will be able to travel great distances in an instant, without even having to really think about it. That's enough of that though, I needed to talk with you about something that is more important at the moment."**

"What is it Shiro?"

 **"Before your Quincy power was awakened I was much different than I am now. The main thing being my appearance, I didn't look like this. That's all thanks to your Quincy powers though."**

Looking up to the sky he paused **. "When your power was awakened there was a manifestation brought with it. In a normal situation Quincy and Hollow powers could never exist in the same being. As you know your aren't a normal being. The way we worked around this was becoming one, forging both powers together to create a single one. During the incident, my power was being called out more than your Quincy power. That's why my conscious took control over the manifestation, I did however gain some of their characteristics. So when I said I was your hollow that's only half true, I'm also your Quincy powers."**

By now Ichigo was at a loss for words, he was just staring at Shiro trying to say something. He couldn't think of anything to say and even if he probably couldn't get himself to say it. Seeing this Shiro put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, **"I know that it is a lot to take in. I also know it is probably confusing, I just want you to know that I'm always going to be here with you Ichigo. Nothing in this world could tear us apart. No matter what path your chose, or what you have to do I'll always stand behind you."**

Ichigo wrapped him in a hug and laid his head down, 'Thank you Shiro.'

Putting his hand on his head Shiro said, **"Your welcome Ichigo."**

Slowly Ichigo's body began to let of a small glow, then he was gone. Shiro looked back up towards the sky and smiled, **"I hope you'll say the same thing once we are done Ichigo."**

 **~ Line Break ~**

The whole time Ichigo's body had been laying on the couch, finally waking up he slowly opened his eyes. Looking around he was mostly on the couch, well his legs were still on the couch. He ended up either falling or sliding off during the night, then slept with on the floor with his legs hanging onto the couch cushions. Swinging his legs off he slowly got up and stretched, cracking his back and neck from the painful position they were in.

Letting out a yawn he made his way to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth and then taking a shower. Once he was done he headed to his room and grabbed a new set of clothes. Putting everything on. He did the same thing as yesterday, tucked his moms cross into his shirt and let his own hang freely. A loud knock on the door broke him out of his new routine and he made his way back to the living room. The entire time several knocks were coming from the main door. Walking up he tried to open it, however it didn't even budge and there isn't a way to unlock the door rom this side.

'Who would it be that couldn't open the door?'

 **"Remember Yhwach said that there is basically an army that lives here. I think it would most likely be someone that is a little curious."**

'That makes sense, they wouldn't be able to open the door either.' Reaching for the handle once more the door was quickly pulled open. Yhwach was standing there and quickly made his was in, shutting it behind him. Before he did though Ichigo saw who else was there, most likely banging on the door.

A group of girls, all his age or younger. The tallest looked to be around nine and had long green hair that went past he shoulders, with green eyes to match.

The one on the far right was the shortest and probably youngest maybe around seven, she had short blade hair and brown eyes.

Between these two was a black haired girl, her hair went down to her lower back and she had two strands sticking up on the top of her head. She had bright blue eyes and looked about ten as well.

The girl in the front also had black hair but much shorter, it only went to her shoulders. She had blue eyes like the other just darker, lastly she looked to be the oldest probably thirteen like Ichigo.

The last girl was the second tallest and had curly pink hair that went to her shoulders. To match she had bright pink eyes and was probably eight.

For the second that they saw each other Ichigo looked over them all the best he could. They all seemed to be surprised and somewhat amazed in the case of the girls. Ichigo noticed that they were all wearing a similar outfit to each other, looking like a military uniform. However they each had a personal touch to them that the others didn't.

When the door closed Ichigo just kept looking at the door almost like he was trying to look through it. Yhwach walked up and put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Turning around Ichigo asked, "Who are they?"

Looking up waiting for an answer Yhwach didn't say anything, he just turned around and headed towards the training room. Again this time louder Ichigo asked, "Who are they?"

Stopping Yhwach sighed, "They are not important to you in the slightest. They are nothing compared to you, so stop thinking about them. You will most likely never see them again anyway."

"What do you mean by that? How are they not important?"

"They are members of my army, however young and training similar to you. The different is they haven't shown any kind of real growth. They most likely will just be Soldat, nothing of great prowess. You on the other hand will be my successor, you also have shown great growth. Almost as much as them in the single day we have trained while they have trained for months some of them close to a year."

Looking back to the door Ichigo asked, "So they are not important because they haven't shown greatness yet? What if I don't show this greatness you expect from me, while I become something you don't care about?"

Shaking his head Yhwach said, "I have never said that Ichigo. No matter what growth you have or what you finally become you will be important."

"Then why can't they be important as well?"

"That isn't something for you to be concerned about Ichigo. When the time comes if they are still alive you might be able to do something about their greatness. For now you need to focus on your own training and your own future."

"Okay, so what are we doing today?"

"We'll do some target practice and then move onto some other techniques."

"Okay Yhwach."

 **~ Line Break ~**

The five girls just sat there staring at the door. It was only for a second but they were certain about what they saw. They all just kept looking at the spot they saw the orange haired kid. He looked to be older than some of them but not by too much. He was in an outfit they have never seen before as well. The oldest girl was the first to speak, "I guess they were right."

The other black haired girl walked up to the door and leaned against it. Sliding down to the floor she put a hand on the door, "Bambi you saw him didn't' you?"

The oldest answered back, "Yes I saw him Giselle, we all did."

"Oh he's so cute, why does he have to be so close but far away from me. I want him as my zombie."

The smallest girl walked up and hit Giselle on the back of the head, "Would you shut up. Yhwach said we can never come back here, ever. You remember right?"

Giselle was lightly crying and turned around, "But, but., zombie. Liltotto."

She just shook her head. "Why do you have to be so obsessed with that?"

The girl with pink hair walked up the Giselle and helped her up. Looking over at the girl with green hair she asked, "He was cute wasn't he Candi?"

Crossing her arms Candice said, "Whatever Meninas. He looked kind of cool, his outfit was kind of badass to."

Giselle pointed over at her and started shaking her arm, "See, see even Candi thinks he's cute."

Candice shouted, "I never said he was cute!"

Giselle dropped her hand and just looked at her. Before they could do anything else Bambietta said, "We should go. There isn't anything we can do anyways, there isn't any way in and Yhwach is in there. Maybe we could come back some other time and see if we could talk with him."

 **~ Line Break ~**

Yhwach had Ichigo training all day mostly consisting of training with his weapon. From the normal target practice they had been doing to running and maneuvering with it. They ended with him shooting at long rang targets, that were set up on the other side of the facility. Once that was done Yhwach let Ichigo be done for the day.

Walking slowly back into the kitchen Ichigo got some water and something to munch on from the fridge. Yhwach was at the door and said, "I'll be going now. I'll be back in the morning to start tomorrow's training."

Ichigo offered the best wave he could and went back to his food. Satisfied with the day Yhwach walked out and locked the door behind him. The metal door rang for a minute from being shut, once it stopped the entire room was silent. Ichigo finished up his food and drank the last of his water and made it to the couch again before passing out.

Ichigo had been sleeping soundly until a knock came from the door. It wasn't too loud but enough to wake him up. Opening his eyes Ichigo looked over, 'What was that?'

Again a knock came from the door. Sitting up Ichigo stretched and then got to his feet. Walking over he tried to open the door again to no avail. That not working he asked, "Who is it?"

You could hear a couple of people talking back and forth but couldn't make any of it out. It just sounded like background chatter, being muffled out by the door. Again Ichigo asked, "Who is it?"

Taking only a second to respond, "We're Quincy in His Majesty's army. Who are you?"

'Who am I? What should I tell them, can I just tell them my name?'

 **"I don't see any harm be telling them your name."**

Loud enough to hear he said, "My name is Ichigo I'm also a Quincy."

Again there were several voices coming from the other side of the door, none of which were loud enough to be heard. After the voices stopped a second later the original one asked, "So where are you from and how old are you?"

"I'm from Karakura town and I'm thirteen."

A loud shriek came from the other side and Ichigo jumped back a little. One of the people shouted, "Would you shut the fuck up Giselle."

"Sorry about that. It's cool to meet you, we saw you this morning but we couldn't really say anything."

'There the girls from this morning. Why did they come back?'

Hesitantly Ichigo asked, "Why would you come back?"

This time there wasn't any talk amongst the people on the other side it was just silent. Ichigo sat down and brought his knees to his chin, wrapping his arms around them. He laid his head down and looked over at the door, waiting for some kind of answer.

It eventually came, "We came to talk with you, and we wanted to know who you were."

"I'm not anyone special."

A second of talking came from behind the door and then they said, "How couldn't you be special if Yhwach is doing all of this just for you. He doesn't train anyone else."

"Well I don't feel that special." Leaning his head against the door Ichigo looked over the room. It was true Yhwach was doing all of this for him, who knows how long it took to make all of it. Yet the reason to why is still a mystery to him.

After a few seconds one of the girls asked, "So when did you start training to be a Quincy?"

Ichigo answered, "I only started two days ago. That's also when I learned I was in fact a Quincy."

The reactions of the girls showed they were surprised by this, "We thought you had been training for a while. So Yhwach is the only one that has trained you?"

"Yeah he is." Even though Ichigo tried not to show emotion with saying it, it was obvious that this question hit him hard compared to the others.

That's how it went for another hour or so, the girls would ask a few questions, Ichigo would try and answer what he could. Sometimes Ichigo would ask them a few things, mostly about the place they were. After they said their goodbyes the girls said they would be back tomorrow around the same time to talk some more. Once they did leave Ichigo went back and passed out on the couch, thoughts of the new Quincy's he meet.

A loud bang of metal rang through the room startling Ichigo, who shot up from the couch. Frantically looking around Ichigo saw Yhwach closing the main door and turning back to him. "Tired I see, I guess I'll have to give you a bit more time to sleep from now on. We'll be starting your training in twenty minutes so get yourself ready and then meet my in the training room."

With that Yhwach left Ichigo and headed to the training room. Ichigo just fell back down onto the couch and looked at the ceiling. 'Why didn't you have me train with you last night Shiro?'

 **'I just figured you could use one night to sleep. Anyway we'll do some more tonight, before your friends show up of course.'**

'I don't even know if you could say we are friends. They just wanted to know who I was really.'

 **'Oh how silly of me, I guess I just imagined the hour and a half you guys talked. Even if you guys aren't friends yet they are the closest things you have. I'm sure when this is done your guys are going to be friends. That isn't really my business though, it is your love life after all.'**

Shooting back up from the couch, Ichigo had a small blush on his face, 'What! It isn't a love life, I don't even really know them.'

 **'Whatever kid, you only have another ten minutes or so until Yhwach is going to come and get you. Might want to hurry up and get ready.'**

'Yeah I know Shiro.'

 **~ Line Break ~**

The training with Yhwach went similar to the past two times. Mostly target practice with more movement and distance this time around. At the end Yhwach started to teach Ichigo Hirenkyaku. Ichigo acted like he didn't know the technique, this idea coming from Shiro. He didn't want to throw the fact out there that they already had this worked out yet.

So Ichigo pretended it was the first time learning about it and how to do it. Of course he got tired of faking after a while and slowly put more and more effort into actually doing it. In the end he didn't go as fast as he could but fast enough to show Yhwach he knows what he is doing.

After that Yhwach decided it was enough for the day and left Ichigo to do what he wished. Ichigo took a shower and got changed then had something to eat. Spending more time than normal doing both so he could enjoy it a little more. Laying down Ichigo drifted off, a minute later waking up on top of a skyscraper in his inner world.

'I should have guessed.'

 **'I already told you we would be doing this, there isn't any guessing involved. Now come on get up.'**

Getting up Ichigo looked around finding Shiro floating above him about twenty feet. 'So, what are we doing?'

Shiro used Hirenkyaku and appeared in front of Ichigo, **'We will be training of course.**

 **~ Line Break ~**

Once Yhwach left Ichigo he went right back to the throne room. He has been sitting on his throne while contemplating over things. The door slowly opened and Haschwalth walked in, stopping in-between the throne and the door he gave a small bow. Looking back up he asked, "So what is it you needed your Majesty?"

"I have been thinking over several things as of late Haschwalth. Some have started to trouble me."

Walking closer to the throne Yhwach asked, "Does it have anything to do with Icihgo?"

With a small sigh Yhwach said, "Yes it does. His growth has been giving me several questions. While I am glade he is growing at a fast rate it doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Today near the end of our training was the first time I have shown him Hirenkyaku before and it took him only an hour to be able to use it. While he isn't a master, he is better at the technique then several of the others."

"So what about this growth are you questioning?"

"I think that he has had contact with his hollow or manifestation of his power, which one I'm not certain. However I do know it is time to start bringing it out."

"So you already want to do this?"

"Yes he has the best chance of doing it now than any other. It will also give him more time to control this power. We will start this tomorrow, I will expect you here at five."

"Very well you're Majesty. Are there any preparations I need to make?"

"No everything is already arranged for the process. There is one other thing, I want you to keep an eye on the girls. The girls were at Ichigo's door and I have a feeling that they now of his presence here. What they know of him I'm not sure, but I would like to know if they have been returning. If it comes to it we will move Ichigo for a time."

Taking another bow Haschwalth said, "If that is all I will go."

"That is all, you may go." Then Yhwach waved him off. The sound of the door closing rang through the room, echoing off the walls. Yhwach just sat there and starred at the door. After a few minutes he got up and left the room. The sound of the door closing rang through the room again and once it stopped the room was dead silent.

 **~ Line Break ~**

Haschwalth made his way down one of the long corridors of the building, passing by several doors. Stopping at what seemed like a random one he walked in. You couldn't see anything inside the room, it was just black. Stepping in he closed the door behind him, a second later the lights came on. The change of light made him flicker his eyes to adjust.

Looking around the room there was a table in the very center, it looked to be made of metal and had several leather bands laying on it. Around this large table was a stool and a few smaller tables with a drawer. The walls were lined with some kind of white sparkling stone, which reflected some of the light. The only other thing inside the room was the light that was ganging down from the ceiling two feet on a cord.

Walking up to the table he started moving around the leather straps when the door opened behind him. Turning to look Yhwach walked in with Ichigo laid over his shoulder. He walked up to the table and laid him onto it. "You know what to do Haschwalth, his hollow will eventually show itself to keep him alive. When that time comes join me in the other room."

With that Yhwach left the room. Haschwalth got to work binding Ichigo's hands and feet with the straps. Once that was done he started rummaging through the drawers, fulling several things out. Syringes, blades, a hammer, and a silver piece of metal.

Turning back to the unconscious Ichigo he whispered, "I'm sorry you have to go through such pain, however it is necessary for your growth. I hope you will come to understand that the pain you will suffer from here on out is for you to grow."

Then Haschwalth got right to work, he didn't even hesitate. Taking one of the blades he placed it onto Ichigo's thigh and shoved it through. Instantly the cries of pain came from Ichigo's body and his eyes shot open. Haschwalth grabbed a piece of cloth from a drawer and wrapped it around Ichigo's head to cover his mouth. It muffled the cries slightly but they still roared through the room.

Tears wear building up in Ichigo's eyes as he looked at Haschwalth for some kind of answer. Nothing came from him though, he didn't even stutter from this and went right back to work. He slowly turned the blade and Ichigo's cries got louder as it ripped apart his flesh. He did this for a little while until he pulled it out of his leg and threw it onto one of the stands.

He then turned and grabbed the syringe. Gripping it in his hand he punched it into Ichigo's chest and pushed the liquid into hit muscles. The veins around the injection started to budge and push against the skin. While the skin itself slowly was turning black from the puncture outwards.

Once Haschwalth did this Ichigo's body started to release Reiatsu in huge amounts. It was coming off of him and looked like it was trying to latch onto life. It was like it was dying by being inside of him. More and more started pouring out and rotated around the room. Haschwalth wasn't affected very much by this though, he still had more to do.

Taking a second Haschwalth watched Ichigo's body as it fought of the acid he just injected into it. It wasn't something that attacks the body itself, no it attacks and latches onto the Reiryoku inside of them. Weakening it while also forcing it outside of the body, making the person weaker as a result.

"I will stop all of this once your hollow starts making itself known to me."

 **~ POV SWAP ~**

As Ichigo laid on the table he could barely move his body, the pain from his leg and whatever Haschwalth injected into him taking away his strength. All he could do know was try and withstand the pain he was feeling.

 **"Icihgo, there isn't any other choice we have to do this. I have to take control for a little while, it's the only way."**

'Ichigo couldn't even answer him. Not taking even a second Shiro's Reiatsu started to pour out from Ichigo's body as well. Increasing the power of it greatly, making Haschwatlh have slight trouble standing against it. The scream that had been coming from Ichigo's body slowly started to get louder and deeper as it turned more into a roar of a beast than a scream. Haschwalth just turned and left the room, leaving Ichigo.

White liquid slowly started coming from Ichigo's eyes and started moving over his face. It had cover the entire ride side of his face when it started to solidify. Creating a white bony mask that covered the right side of his face, while more of the liquid made its way to cover his left. It slowly started solidifying more and eventually the mask covered his entire face.

It was mostly white and looked like bone. The mask formed into the shape of a mandible from the cheeks down. Creating a complete jaw, with several razor sharp fangs. The eye holes were somewhat rectangular, but also had a curve to them. Lastly the very top was were the markings started. Black lines came from the top two running all the way to the bottom, forming over the two eyes. While two others ran down to the forehead and came to a sharp point.

Once the mask completely formed everything stopped, all the Reiatsu in the air dissipated. The injection spot on his chest had turned back to normal, and the wound on his leg was slowly closing in on itself. Once the wound closed a small amount of smoke came from it. Then everything was quite.

In the adjacent room Yhwach and Haschwalth sat and watched the display from a one was window. Yhwach got up and walked up to the window and stared at Ichigo's still form. "Only his mask formed, that is interesting. Haschwalth how strong was his Reiatsu before you left?"

"It was actually pretty strong, enough to put a weight on me. Probably low Sternritter level, maybe a little more."

"That's about what I expected from him. Now there is just the question of how this transformation will end. If Ichigo can't fight off the hollow then he'll be worthless to us."

 **~ Line Break ~**

Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself yet again laying on the top of a skyscraper in his inner world. He sat up and starred at his leg putting his hand on it he winced a little. 'I thought I had a hole in my leg.'

 **"Yeah you did, but once I took over it healed."**

Turning to look Shiro was standing behind him with a small smile on his face. 'So what happened?'

 **"Well you got kind of fucked up. Once I thought it went too far for you to handle I took over. I started giving you access to my Reiatsu and your mask formed. Now your body is just lying there, I was going to kick the shit out of Haschwalth but he left before I could."**

Ichigo just laughed at that. Looking up to the sky Ichigo asked, "So what do we do now?'

 **"That's your decision Ichigo. You can take back control whenever you want and see what Yhwach wanted. You could also take back control and try and get out of here. Either one you chose I'll support you however I can. Just now that we are going to have another aspect for your training. I'm not going to stop training you until you become a master of your mask."**

'Well I'd like to stay here for a little while it least. Maybe take a nap or something I'm pretty tired.'

 **"That makes sense kid, I'll keep your body safe until you decide you're ready. I just want to tell ya one thing."**

'What Shiro?'

 **"We can't fully trust them anymore. I'm not saying we need to do anything crazy, just don't get to comfortable around them. They might end up doing something like this again or maybe something even worse. I hate to say it but you're not a kid anymore, you can't afford to be one. If we are going to survive in this world we need to be as strong as possible. Strong enough to rival anyone, that's exactly what I plan on you becoming. Someone that can stand against anyone or anything."**

After not getting an answer for a while Shiro turned to look at Ichigo, who was fast asleep.

 **"I'll always be here for you Ichigo, never forget that."**

Standing back up Shiro disappeared.

 **~ Line Break ~**

Yhwach had been watching Ichigo for an hour now since the transformation started. He had already sent Haschwalth to do something else, so now he's just sitting by himself. Ichigo's body hasn't moved since the mask formed, it has just been still. "I wonder what you are doing in there Ichigo? Perhaps you are struggling more than I thought you would."

Getting up Yhwach walked out of the room and headed for the one Ichigo was in. Walking in everything was still calm. He closed the door and faced Ichigo, that's when the Reiatsu crushed him. Crimson red Reiatsu coated the air, suffocating it. All the while Ichigo let out a loud hollow like roar.

Looking at Ichigo Yhwach saw the bindings were already almost broken, "I get what you were doing." Yhwach took a slow step forward, the pressure from the Reiatsu already showing its effect on him.

He was half way to Ichigo when he broke from the bindings. Ichigo stretched his arm out and formed his rifle, jumping at Yhwach while letting bullets fly. Yhwach reacted quicker than thought possible, grabbing Ichigo by the throat at the same time reading his sword. In an instant Ichigo's body was slammed onto the ground and Yhwach shoved his sword through Ichigo's chest pinning him to the ground.

Ichigo let out another loud roar and lifted his head up to Yhwach. His blood red eyes piercing into Yhwach's. Before Yhwach could react Ichigo readied a Cero in his left hand and fired it right at Yhwach's chest.

Smoke engulfed the two as the cero broke through the wall and continued on through the building. As the smoke cleared Ichigo stood up and the wound on his chest was already starting to close in on itself. Again he formed his rifle in his left hand and mad his way through the destruction his cero caused.

Stepping through the last wall he found himself outside and the sun blinded him. He flickered his eyes for a second to get used to the new light. Around him was basically a city, several buildings all similar in design but different in size. The thing that was surprising was there were several people standing around just starring at him.

Looking over the crowd he stopped once he saw people he recognized. The girls from the other day, all of them huddled together just starring at the display. He starred at them for a second until he heard Yhwach, "It's time to get this over with."

Looking to his right Yhwach was walking towards him, sword in hand. Ichigo opened his jaw and a small amount of steam came out followed by a predatory growl. Yhwach stopped for a second and looked around, seeing all of his men looking on in mostly fear.

Haschwalth quickly appeared next to him and asked, "Would you like me to take care of him sir?"

Putting a hand on Haschwalths shoulder he said, "No Haschwalth, I don't think you'd be able to stop him quick enough."

Ichigo didn't hesitate he quickly readied a cero in his right hand, before he could release it Yhwach appeared next to him and cut his arm off. The energy from the cero dissipated quickly and Ichigo let out a roar. Yhwach didn't stop there he delivered a kick to Ichigo's chest and sent him flying. Landing hard on the ground Ichigo picked himself up to his knees and used his gun to balance himself.

Looking to his left he landing right in front of a large group of Quincy's. The five girls from earlier being only a few feet away from him. They all just starred at the thing in front of them, as its crimson eyes pierced into them. Looking down Ichigo let out another small amount of steam from his mouth, before pushing himself to his feet. It took a second to get his balance but he eventually steadied himself.

Staring over at Yhwach he let out another roar as Reiatsu swirled around him. Then he brought his gun up and started firing, bullets started flying towards Yhwach. Who started using Hirenkyaku to get passed the barrage. Reappearing right in front of Ichigo he slashed him across the chest.

Ichigo coughed up a large amount of blood and fell onto his back hitting the ground hard. Yhwach just said, "You shouldn't have tried something like this, you wouldn't stand a chance against me at the moment even with your mask." Turning to look at everyone still there Yhwach just went over and picked Ichgio up. He slung him over his shoulder and started walking off. His mask was starting to crack and fall off. All the other Quincy's had already started leaving but the girls watched as Yhwach left. Before he disappeared the remains of Ichigo's mask shattered and fell off.

The girls all just looked on with wide eyes as the two disappeared. Even after they were gone they starred where they used to be, all in shock of who it was. Giselle was the first to say anything, "I can't believe it was Ichigo, he so fucking hot."

Bambiette just sighed, "So it was Ichigo, doesn't mean anything to us."

Giselle just went big eyed, "How could you say that, this is awesome. We're friends with a badass."

Candice shouted, "Just shut up Giselle. From what just happened I doubt we will even see him again. He might even be dead for all we know?"

Bambiette said, "We should just drop it Giselle, let's go."

"Okay, we can go."

 **~ Line Break ~**

Yhwach threw Ichigo down onto his couch and got ready to leave. "My time training you is over. That hollow of yours seems to be training you already, so I'll see just how much he teaches you." Walking out of the door Yhwach shut it and while it echoed through the room he locked it from the outside.

After a while Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, 'What happened?'

 **"I got somewhat carried away with everything, for that I apologize. I fucked up pretty bad, and without even really thinking I changed your life."**

'What do you mean?'

 **"I fought with Yhwach, and it didn't go as great as I hoped. I overthought our abilities at the moment and thought he was less than what he is."**

'You actually fought him, so it didn't go that great huh.'

 **"No I got beat down pretty bad, and in turn you are the one that gets to live with it."**

'What am I going to have to live with?'

 **"Yhwach cut off your arm during the fight. I had started healing it but I had to focus on healing the wound that you got on your chest. I ended up using all of my energy healing that and I couldn't heal your arm. I don't know if it will be able to be healed anymore."**

Looking down at his arm Shiro was right, Ichigo was missing his right arm from his elbow down. It was now just a stump. Ichigo just starred at it and looked over it in shock. **"Ichigo we might be able to heal it, but I'm not sure."**

Ichigo was just silent and kept starring at his arm. 'Shiro do you know how we got back here?'

 **"Yhwach took us, then he dropped us off here."**

'Did he say anything?'

 **"He said he is done training you, since your hollow already is doing it. He said he's going to see what kind of progress you make."**

'Fine, well show him what kind of growth we can make. If he wants someone as strong as him then we'll give him one.'

 **"Are you sure you want to go down that path Ichigo?"**

'I'm sure Shiro, he showed me how he truly thinks about me.'

 **"Very well Ichigo we will start training soon, for now please just rest for a while."**

'Okay, I could use some sleep.'

Laying back down Ichigo closed his eyes and passed out.

 **~ Line Break ~**

Yhwach went right back to his throne room after leaving Ichigo. Walking in he found Haschwalth waiting there. Taking a small bow Haschwalth asked, "What would you like me to do about this situation your Majesty?"

"Have repairs started. Other than that there isn't much to do, I already have taken care of Ichigo. For now we will just wait to see his progress."

"Very well I will get some Soldat together to start the repairs. Is there anything else you need?"

"No you can go, I just need some time to think things over."

Haschwalth offered another small bow and left Yhwach to think.

 **~ Line Break ~**

Bambiette, Giselle, Candice, Meninas, and Lolitto all went back to their room after witnessing Ichigo's display. Giselle was still kind of upset but not showing it to everyone else. Bambiette and Candice were both laying down ignoring the others. Meninas was trying to cheer Giselle up as much as she could but to no avail. Lastly Liltooto was too busy eating.

Candice looked up at everyone else and decided to ask, "So do you think we'll see him again?"

No one answered for a while, until Medinas said, "We could always try and talk with him tonight. If we go we might be able to talk with him, maybe learn about what happened."

"We definitely could do that, the only thing is Yhwach might be watching him."

"That is true Candice."

Bambiette got up from her bed and asked, "So who wants to go and try talking to him?"

Candice said, "Yeah I'd like to see what's up with him."

Liltotto just offered a nod and went back to her food.

Meninas said, "I think we should go and see how he is doing."

Lastly Giselle said, "Can we please go, I want to see him."

Bambiette just shook her head to this but said, "Okay then let's go and see what's up with him."

As they made their way to Ichigo's room they passed by the area him and Yhwach destroyed. After that there was a lot of talk amongst some of the older Quincy, some really wanting answers to what happened. They also knew that answers might now come and if they didn't there wasn't anything they could do about it.

Walking past there was still a lot of people just looking around the area and coming up with their own ideas of what really happened. The biggest speculation seemed to be that Yhwach was having experiments done on Quincy's. Splitting them with Hollows to see what would happen, others thought it was just the Quincy's Vollstandig.

They finally made it close to Ichigo's room when a loud scream came from down the hall.

 **~ Ichigo's Dream ~**

Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself back in the back of the ambulance he was in. His mom and Tatski both sitting next to the past version of himself laying on the stretcher.

"Mom, Tatski?"

Neither one of them answered him though, they didn't even know he was there. They just kept talking with the Ichigo that was laying down. Looking at them Ichigo could see their mouths moving but he couldn't hear anything. Glancing back at his mom she pulled a small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper out of her pocket.

Instantly Ichigo remembered what was going to happen. He shouting at the driver, "Stop!"

It didn't stop everything just kept playing in front of him, until impact. The ambulance violently wiped to the right and sent everyone inside flying. Ichigo didn't budge though, like he wasn't even a part of this he just stood there with no effect from it.

In front of him his mom went flying over his copy laying on the bed and crashed into the opposite wall. Tatski was whiplashed and her head smashed against the wall. Now he could hear them, cries of pain ripped through Ichigo's ears as he witnessed this. A second later the back door opened and things went flying out the back.

Once again their cries ripped through his ears as he watched them both hit the road. Ichigo just watched and listened as their cries slowly faded into nothing. Once they stopped he walked up to the two and tears slowly fell from his eyes.

A sound from the ambulance got his attention. Looking back the copy of himself was waking up and getting up from the bed. Ichigo slowly made his way back towards the ambulance and stopped at the door. He watched as the copy struggled to get up and stand. In a whisper he said, "Why are you so weak?"

His gaze falling to the ground a few more tears fell. Until he looked back up and shouted, "How the hell could you just let this happen?" He didn't even notice that his mask was slowly forming around his left eye and growing out. "You couldn't even protect the people you loved! You just let them die, you didn't do anything!" By now his mask was fully formed. Now in a deeper and raspier voice he yelled, "How the fuck can you live with yourself!"

 **~ Real World ~**

Ichigo shot up letting out a loud scream, he was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. 'What was that?'

 **"It was just a dream Ichigo."**

'It felt so real, like I was actually there.'

 **"I know Ichigo, but you were just imaging it all. Please calm down Ichigo."**

Taking a few deep breaths his breathing slowly calmed down. 'Is that going to happen again?'

 **"It very well might happen again Ichigo. I can't say for certain but hopefully it won't. If you ever want to talk about it I'm here Ichigo. I know it will be difficult to talk about so I'm not going to force you. Just know I'm here if you need me."**

'Thanks Shiro, it means a lot.'

 _ **I changed a lot of things from canon I know, I like to put my own twist on things. The big thing I wanted to talk about was Shiro. I'm making his character more like Tensa Zangetsu that Ichigo fought to get the Final Getsuga Tensho. The only real difference is he has some of the characteristics of the canon Shiro. He started off as canon Shiro but like I said he merged with his Quincy Manifestation (A.K.A. Zangetsu) so he acts a little different. I just didn't feel like Ichigo should have both of them being a manifestation if he doesn't have Shinigami powers. To anyone I upset for this I'm sorry, but I do this kind of stuff in my stories.**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone that has read and I hope your enjoying. Next update will come out eventually, just not sure how soon. I'm still working on my main story and then I have life to worry about so time is something I don't have. I'll try my best to get it out soon though, bye for now.**_


	3. Aroused

"Talking"

'Ichigo Talking with Shiro"

" **Shiro Talking"**

The branches that hung high above the forest floor swayed back and forth in the strong winds. Looking up at the treetops the leaves rustled and you could catch glimpses of all the colors that were present. The wind seemed to be the only lively thing in the dense forest, the whistle it created blowing through the treetops was the only noise that could be heard.

On the ground small puddles riddled the area, changing the normal muddy ground to a muddy mess. The water has moved so much of the topsoil that roots from some of the huge trees stuck from the ground in a scattered mess. Tangling and creating an even more difficult area to travel through.

As the wind started to die down again the sound of gunfire broke through the silence of the forest. In an instant the quiet atmosphere was filled with shouts and bursts of gunfire. In the distance the flashes of a gun barrel shined through the thick brush, getting closer and closer.

Crashing through a tangle of low hanging branches a body started bolting through the forest. The person stood just over six feet tall, and was somewhat slender. As he ran his white cloak whipped in the wind behind him. As the man slid down behind a tree a blue arrow crashed into the trunk of a huge tree beside him. Quickly from where the arrow was shot several more men came running through the trees.

All of them outfitted in what looked like a military outfit. Mostly white clothes that had some blue accents to them, and they all wore a hat that had a five pointed star inside a circle design on the front. Ten of them in total, eight of which were holding onto a giant blue longbow. The bow looked like it was made from light itself, and inhuman.

The other two men were both wielding a sword of some kind. The handle of the sword looked to be made of silver, however the blade was made from the same blue light as the bows.

As the cloaked man slide behind the tree he quickly got back to his feet and dashed forward. As he darted through the trees his cloak starting blowing in the wind yet again. The man made a quick turn and his cloak blew to the side, showing part of his outfit.

He wore white pants that hung loosely, yet didn't sag much. While his boots were covered in mud you could tell they were also mostly white. They had accents of red and the laces where red and black. Around his waist he wore two different belts. One was a red leather that hugged his waist tightly. While the other was more of a red cloth and was wrapped around his waist and also a loop around his left leg.

The leather belt had around fifteen to twenty small loops that ran around the back, in each a small vial was held that had a red liquid inside. On the cloth belt he had ten flat pieces of silver that hung from it. All spaced out evenly and hung from a small ring, they also ran around the back of his waist and continued to the sides. The cloak was only blown from blocking this for a second before it fell back in tow behind him as he ran.

The men behind him continued running after him and didn't seem to fall too far behind. There was a flash of red in front of the group and a second later it was gone. The whole group stopped and looked to where the light flew past them. The last person in the group was pushed up against the trunk of a tree and a sword looking similar to theirs only different in color was sticking from his head. Looking closer the sword went right through his head and impaled itself into the tree, sticking a few inches out the back. The red light that formed the blade slowly dissipated until it was completely gone, once it vanished the man's body fell limp to the ground.

Among the group there was shock and confusion, as the looked forward the cloaked man was standing there staring down the group. For the first time you could get a good look at what else the man was wearing.

He wore a solid white shirt with a red trim. His leather belt was held on with a black buckle and his cloth belt was held together with a black swastika looking pendant. The cloak that he wore over everything was white with a red trim around the whole thing. As he walked closer the sound of his footsteps echoed through the area, overtaking the silence. The group that had been chasing him were frozen, most of them have already dropped their weapons.

Lifting up his head, the hood created a shadow that covered his face. The group looked on in fear as a red light shined from under the hood, and they acted like it peered into the soul. He continued walking closer and closer, until he was only a few feet in front of them. The light that shined from under the hood flickered for a second and then he was gone. He disappeared for only a second before he reappeared in the same spot. Across from him all of the soldiers fell to the ground, each having a large slash across their chest.

The man didn't pay this much mind he just started walking back in the direction he originally came from. Making his way back through the brush he broke through into an opening. Around him were hundreds more of those soldiers, all dead. While he started walking towards the center of the clearing he removed his hood.

His hair shifted with the hood and pulled back for a second before going back to its normal position. Orange spiky hair that was shaggy and hung down over his face. He flicked it over to the right to get it out of his eyes. While revealing his chocolate brown eyes it also revealed some kind of bone around his left eye. It looked somewhat like a monocle in shape, however it created a black void in the center. As if it was an eye itself a lens opened and the red light from earlier shined again.

Physically he had lightly tanned skin, and a toned phasic. His whole body seemed to have little to no fat on it, even his face was defined and no baby fat was present. As he kept walking through the field he brought his hand up and a faint light came from it.

Instantly the surrounding area started to change. All of the dead bodies started to break apart into particles of blue light and vanish. While the plants and ground started to reform back to normal.

" **You really wish to do this again Ichigo?"**

Ichigo just kept doing what he had been. The dead soldiers that had vanished slowly started repairing and buildings numbers. Slowly the clearing started becoming filled with these soldiers.

" **Why waste your time doing this again Ichigo?"**

Several flashes of lights came around the area. Looking around most of the soldiers had summoned their bows and started aiming at Ichigo. Quickly Ichigo pulled a pendant out of his shirt and let it fall against his chest. For a second a red light came from the black and red swastika pendant. In his right hand there was a blast of red light and his weapon was there.

A red and black M4 assault rifle. With his left hand he drew his hood back on and quickly disappeared. Reappearing by the top of a tree, Ichigo started firing on them.

" **Seriously Ichigo, why are you still doing this? It isn't anywhere near a challenge for you, it hasn't been a challenge for six years."**

'Okay I'm done Shiro, you want to know why I'm still doing this!"

" **That is what I've been asking, also why you acted like you had to run from that earlier group would be nice."**

'Because I'm fucking bored Shiro, okay. I've been trapped in this place for eight years. I read all of those damn books several times, other than that this is about all there is to do. I've trained my ass off for these past eight years to the point nothing I can make this room into is a challenge anymore. I'm so fucking bored all the goddamn time, I just want to try and enjoy myself.'

The whole time Ichigo was telling Shiro this he was taking pot shots at the soldiers on the ground.

" **I understand you being bored Ichigo, I definitely can't blame you for wanting to finally get out of here. The past eight years hasn't been the best has it?"**

'No, it hasn't been the greatest. I have to admit that I would have killed myself if I didn't have you here though. I just wish that those girls would have been able to come back after a while, it's been several years since I've talked with them.'

" **I know Ichigo. I'll let you do what you want and I'll talk to you again later."**

'Yeah, I'll talk to you once I let off some steam. Sorry about yelling at ya Shiro.'

 _ **~ Line Break ~**_

Ichigo walked out of the training room and shut the metal door behind him. Pulling his hood off he ran his hand through his hair. Letting out a sigh he walked over and took a seat on the couch.

" **Get it all out of your system?"**

'Yeah I think so. Sorry about how i was acting again Shiro. I think I'm just starting to go crazy or something. I just wish I could do something, see something besides this room.'

" **It will happen Ichigo, just stay positive a bit longer."**

'I've tried staying positive, it's pointless anymore. Only way I'll get out of here is if Yhwach decides to fucking let me out.'

Ichigo kicked his feet up onto the table and laid back, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Slowly he started to doze off

" **You know as well as I that Yhwach will eventually need you. When is the only question."**

 **~ Line Break ~**

Yhwach was sitting on top of his throne, around him the large empty room of his throne room. It seemed like he had been sitting there for a while, quietly thinking. The silence of the room was broke when a knock from the door rang through the room. Looking over at the door Yhwach said, "You may enter."

A moment later the large door started to open, then Haschwalth walked in. Closing the door behind him he offered a slight bow. Looking down at him Yhwach asked, "Have you gathered all of the Sternritter yet?"

"Yes Yhwach, they are all gathered. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

Yhwach waved him off and said, "No Haschwalth. There has been more than enough delay, the Sternritters need to meet their leader. Just go and make sure that everyone stays there, you know how some of them can get."

Offering another small bow Haschwalth said, "Yes your majesty I know how some of them act. I'll make sure that they stay under control."

"Good, now go."

As Haschwalth walked out of the room the large door loudly closed and the sound rang through the room. Yhwach sat there for another few minutes before getting up and leaving the room. He made his way through the maze of hallways, until he finally stopped at an old door. Looking it over he whispered, "Finally the time has come. I hope you have grown up as much as I believe, or else this will all be for nothing."

Once he unlatched the door he opened it. The door seemed like it hadn't moved for ages, the hinges were so rusted that the door screeched. Quickly Yhwach flung the door open and rushed to the coach that Ichigo was lying on. At this point Ichigo was starting to wake up, before he could Yhwach was already on him. From his pocket he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and forced them onto Ichigo's wrists.

As Ichigo struggled the cuffs let off a faint glow and Ichigo's body went stiff. Yhwach got up and looked down at his body, "I guess you have grown up physically. These cuffs absorb any Reiatsu that you are releasing and collects it. As it does this it slightly modifies it, changing it just enough to seem like a foreign Reiatsu. Once it gathers enough it forces it back into your body, as you could tell resulting in severe pain. I'm surprised you didn't even let out a whimper, you never were good at suppressing pain."

Ichigo quickly made his way to his feet and stared into Yhwach's eyes. "I see you're smart enough not to just walk in here. To scared I'll actually kill you this time?"

Yhwach just shook his head, "I know full well of your power Ichigo, that is something I don't plan on facing unless there is no other option. However why would you wish to attack me? Without me you wouldn't be here, or alive for that matter. I also know many things that you would probably like to learn about, so killing me wouldn't do anything for you."

While still trying to break his way out of the cuffs Ichigo yelled, "What the fuck would you know that would possibly benefit me!"

Yhwach let at a small sigh and walked up to Ichigo. Putting his hand on his shoulder he said, "I know the true reason that your father left you, I also know where he is right now. There is more, but I think that is enough to prove my point."

Ichigo just dropped all his emotions, he just stared past Yhwach towards the wall. He tried to say something but his body wouldn't let him.

"Don't be too shocked Ichigo. The truth is quite obvious, you were just too young to understand. If you work with me I'll tell you everything I know about him. I'll also give you all the information I have on similar topics. All you have to do is help me. Help me take over Soul Society and overtake the Soul King. Be the leader of my Sternritter, that's all I'm asking of you. In return I will tell you everything there is to tell."

Yhwach just watched and waited for any kind of response. The minutes that they sat there seemed more like hours. Ichigo mumbled, "I'll lead your Sternritter."

Putting his hand back on Ichigo's shoulder he said, "I knew you would make the right decision Ichigo. Now let's go and meet your Sternritter."

Yhwach pushed Ichigo forward who started walking. Yhwach closed the door once they left and lead them down the hallway. They walked down several different hallways until coming to an open doorway. Walking through they were outside of the building. All around where several different sized white buildings.

They looked to be in some sort of garden. It was a fairly big wide open area, with plants and trees growing around. The floor was made of white and grey bricks that made several paths through the area. Yhwach continued walking and Ichigo eventually followed. As they made their way, they passed by building and Ichigo got his first good look at where he had been living. Still Ichigo didn't spend much time actually looking around, he was just walking quietly with his head down.

Yhwach quickly stopped and Ichigo almost bumped into him since he wasn't paying much attention. There wasn't really anything special about where he stopped except for a door to their right. Yhwach pointed towards the door, "Go in there, Haschwalth should be there. He will help you get ready for the presentation."

He gave Ichigo a small push in that direction and waited for him to walk into the door before leaving. He quickly disappeared in a burst of Hirenkyaku and reappeared in a big opening. Landing on a platform at the edge of this clearing he looked over it. Several people stood around the area. There were some that looked like the soldiers Ichigo fought in the simulation earlier, they were all standing near the edge and away from the main group.

In the center near the stage where the Sternritter as Yhwach had been calling them. Looking them over Yhwach seemed to study all of them, looking for anything. Seeming satisfied he started, "I have gathered you all here for something very important. The biggest piece in the war to come."

From the crowd a man's voice echoed, "What are you talking about Yhwach?"

Looking over Yhwach quickly pinpointed who it was. A tall man with a long red mohawk. He stood out fairly well among the others he stood by. The hair wasn't the only unique thing about him, he had two distinct ear piercings. On his left two nuts in the top part of his ear while on the bottom of his righ there was a bolt. His outfit was a slight variation of a normal Sternritter outfit, consisting of a cloak, a thigh length trench coat, black gloves, and pants that are rolled up just above a pair of military boots. Looking over at him Yhwach said, "Bazz B. Well I'm glad you asked. I'm talking about the person that will shift the tide of this war. Someone strong enough to take on anyone that Soul Society has to offer."

Bazz B just laughed at this. "I can see you art convinced Bazz B. Why don't we set up a little competition then?"

With a smirk Bazz B asked, "What kind of competition?"

"It's quite simple once you all meet this person you will have a little spar with them, I'll even let you have the first shot at them."

"Fine."

Around the crowd some of the people looked somewhat happy about what was planned to happen. Yhwach gave one quick look over the other Sternritter and turned around. "Haschwalth would you please bring them up."

In the center of the large platform they were on, opened. Revealing a square hole four feet long by four feet wide. Haschwalth quickly reappeared next to Yhwach and offered a slight bow. Turning to him Yhwach quietly asked, "Did he give you any trouble?"

Haschwalth just shook his head. "Good."

A loud siren blared for a second and then all you heard were grinding of gears and loud screeches of metal against metal. Looking down into the hole, a large elevator of sorts was rocketing towards the entrance. It started slowing down near the top but still traveling at a fast speed. Once the metal box made it to the top a loud bang echoed through the area, as it came to a complete stop. The force of the hit created a large amount of dust to fill the air around the box.

The reaction of the crowd was minor, only a few people seemed to be really interested. Yhwach gave a quick glance over to them and then put his attention back at the elevator. Taking a few steps towards it Yhwach said, "I give you my Schwarzer Ritter, the leader of the Sternritter!"

On que with this a red light illuminated from inside the small cloud of smoke. It moved around in a few quick jolts and quickly came to a stop staring directly towards Bazz B and the group that surrounded him.

Yhwach looked from the box over towards Bazz B, "It seems that you've been called out for this challenge of yours. Would you like to have the first move? Maybe even have a few of your fellow Sternritter help you?"

Bazz B just smirked, "Like hell I'll need any help, I'll finish it in an instant." Bringing his right hand backwards, the atmosphere starting getting hotter and hotter. The people around him quickly moved back and watched as he called upon the heat. Flames started coming from his arm and quickly surrounded it. A few seconds later the flames started to alter in shape, forming what looked like a giant sword around his arm. As he brought his hand forwards a crossguard erupted from the blade and a circle of flames surrounded his elbow. Looking towards the elevator Bazz B yelled, "Burner Finger 4!"

The blames erupted from his hand and shot towards the elevator like a cannon shot. The pillar of flames tore through it easily and continued on for another couple hundred feet until stopping. Everything in it's path was either destroyed, charred, or burning. Bringing his hand back down he laughed, "The leader of the Sternritter huh?"

Bazz B watched his flames slowly burn with a smile on his face. After a few seconds two radiant beams of the red light appeared in the center of the flames. The lights just glared in Bazz B's direction for a few seconds. They flashed for a second and a loud monstrous roar followed suit. All the spectators were covering their ears and watching on with question.

Near the left side of the platform there was a group of girls looking on. Five very distinctly different girls, from their size to appearance. However they all shared one thing, all five of them have heard this terrible roar once before. The roar slowly died down and they let go of their ears. The girl in the front of the group was a little shorter than most the others. She had long black hair that went past her shoulders, covered by a white military cap. The rest of her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, knee-high boots, a miniskirt, and black stockings with a red trim on her gloves and boots

She took a few steps forwards towards the action and quickly stopped once the red beams of lights quickly turned towards her direction. Her chocolate brown eyes looked on and tried to get a good look at who she new was there. The lights quickly darted away from her and back towards Bazz B, who still hadn't moved. The lights shifted upwards as if the source was shifting position.

Everyone in the area was staring on, while Yhwach was waiting for something to actually happen. It didn't take very long for that to happen either. In an instant a large gust of wind came from within the flames blowing them away and revealing nothing. Without warning Bazz B was thrown forwards towards the platform, where he was standing a cloaked figure stood. The red beams of light coming from under his hood staring towards the ground.

A small amount of steam came from under the hood and the person quickly vanished yet again. Repairing behind Bazz B once again, Bazz B quickly turned around while summoning his spiritual weapon. The small crossbow like weapon came hurtling back towards the cloaked figure. Before Bazz B could turn all the way around his arm was caught, just as quickly the man kicked out the back of Bazz B's knees sending him to the ground.

Kicking him in the stomach Bazz B was pushed back and rolled until he came to a stop. Coughing up blood he tried to get to his knees. As he tried a boot on his back pushed him back into the ground. As the red lights from under the hood glared down at Bazz B the man moved his right hand over the back of his head. A quick flash of red from his cross and his spiritual weapon was in his hand. Bending over slightly he stuck the barrel of the gun to the temple of Bazz B's head. Bazz B tried to look up at the man but couldn't turn his head enough.

The expression from most of the people gathered was shock. While Bazz B might not have been the strongest he was definitely in the top ten when it comes to strength. The group of girls slowly made their way towards them.

Yhwach and Haschwalth both looked on and Yhwach said, "I wonder how this will play out? It's obvious that they remember him, I just wonder what his reaction will be. I wonder if he even remembers them?"

Bambietta was the closest to the two and she whispered, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo slowly turned his head to look at her. The red lights flashed once again, a moment later they were gone. Once again Bambietta asked, "Ichigo?"

'Could it really be them?'

" **Who else would know your name."**

'I guess you're right, but what do I do?" 

" **I don't know, but a good start might be to drop your weapon and let the man up. You can always talk with them later, right now you might want to avoid making them feel any more afraid of you."**

Ichigo let his gun disappear, and backed away from Bazz B. Who slowly got up and looked over at Ichigo, once again he coughed up a small amount of blood. Letting out a small sigh Ichigo reached up and pulled his hood off. He flicked his hair from his face and looked over at Bambietta. "Is that you Bambietta?"

Yhwach stepped in before she could answer though, "Now that you have seen how strong Ichigo is are you satisfied Bazz B?"

Picking himself up Bazz B just said, "Whatever, I get how strong he is."

Yhwach made his way over to them and said, "Now that you have all seen him, this is Ichigo Kurosaki. He is the newest member of the Sternritter holding the position of Schwarzer Ritter, the leader. We will have a meeting later today, for now you may do what you wish. I'm sure some of you would like to get to know him or catch up."

Then Yhwach disappeared followed suit by Haschwalth, leaving all the Sternritter. Ichigo looked over everyone and eventually stopped at Bazz B. "I'm sorry about going so far Bazz B." Offering his hand Bazz B excepted. The handshake only lasted a second but the Ichigo got across what he wanted to.

While walking away Bazz B turned around and gave a wave, "I'll see you around Ichigo, we can talk later."

Giselle quickly ran up to Ichigo and jumped on his back and laid her chin on his shoulder. With big eyes she said, "You're so strong Ichigo, when did you become so amazing? You're also even hotter than last time I saw you!"

Bambietta grabbed her by the back of the shirt and threw the slender girl off of Ichigo's back. "Sorry about her she is a bit crazy, you already know that. Anyway it is nice to see you again, it has been a very long time."

It took a while for Ichigo to answer, after not seeing them for eight years it took a minute to get used to their new looks. Giselle acted very much the same. 'She is definitely the same Giselle I knew.'

She also wore the same hairstyle that she did back then, just a bit longer. Her new attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a trench coat with long sleeves, white shoes, and black leggings. While she also wore a blue heart shaped buckle on her wrist. She was just above shoulder height on Ichigo and was slender, not being as physically defined as most of the others.

He looked over at Meninas and she definitely looked grown up. 'She is definitely more defined, for the lack of a better word.'

" **True she does have some nice curves and a big pair of tits."**

'Ya know I said it like that because I didn't want to seem like a pervert.'

" **I'm the only other person that would even know. Secondly you can't deny that she is hot, I'm sure you'd like to see her naked."**

'Would you shut the fuck up, I wouldn't want that.'

" **Are you saying you're gay, is that why you kept looking at Bazz B?"**

'NO! would you just shut the fuck up!"

" **Fine, you can't deny the truth from yourself though. You think that they are all hot in one way or another."**

'No, I don't.'

" **Yeah, Yeah whatever you say champ."**

Her new attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a frilled skirt, frilled gloves, frilled boots, leggings, a belt with a heart-shaped buckle, and a large purple bow around her neck.

With a small frown Meninas said, "It is really nice to see you Ichigo. We tried to talk to you again, but we never really knew how to after that night. You had that fight with Yhwach and then when we were heading to your room you let out a terrible scream and we didn't know what to do, so I'm sorry."

By know she almost looked like she could cry, and was having a hard time keeping it in.

'Oh fuck, what do I do?'

" **Well you got to let her know it's okay, that you don't have any hard feeling and such. That would be a good start."**

'Yeah that really helps, I have no idea how to talk with them.'

" **Oh is Ichigo embarrassed?"**

'What, No! Why would I be embarrassed to talk with them?'

" **Well they are a group of gorgeous young girls around your age. So I'm sure you're having some problems controlling your hormones at the moment, which definitely isn't helping the situation."**

'Would you shut up with that already!'

" **Man you really did lose your sense of humor didn't you, what a shame. Anyway try saying what comes to mind, maybe throw a hug in with it."**

'I guess that's the best option I have.'

Walking up Ichigo wrapped Meninas in a hug and whispered in her ear, "It isn't your fault Meninas. I'm just glad you guys are here now."

Quietly she answer, "Thank you Ichigo."

Giselle was wide eyed and yelled, "Ichigo has a crush on Meninas!"

Instantly the two broke apart and Meninas tried to cover the blush on her face, while Ichigo looked away to keep his hidden.

Seeing this Giselle yelled, "So you don't have a crush on Meninas. That means I still have a chance!"

Once again Bambietta shut her up by smacking her in the back of the head. Falling over Giselle looked up at Bambietta with teary eyes, "But Bambi, you were there when we all talked about this."

Bambietta quickly covered Giselle's mouth and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Leaning next to her ear Bambietta whispered, "Don't even mention that around him, it never happened."

You could hear Giselle try and answer but it was muffled out. Once again Bambietta whispered, "It never happened Giselle."

Giving a small nod Bambietta let go of Giselle's head who overreacted, pretending she hadn't been able to breath for minutes. While Ichigo didn't see what Bambietta did he turned around to see Giselle overreacting. He cracked a small smile to this but quickly asked, "What did she do?"

Looking over to Bambietta she justs shrugged her shoulders, "I got no idea."

Candice walked up and got Ichigo's attention, by placing her hand on his shoulder. Ichigo turned around and his eyes shot open. He stuttered, "Candice?"

Candice was probably the most defined girl among them. While she also wore the most revealing clothes. Her attire is a heavily modified and revealing variation of the regular Sternritter's white uniform, consisting of the typical double-breasted jacket, which she keeps tied up to reveal her midriff and unbuttoned, as well as removing the fabric on the sides,[5] to display her cleavage, and a pair of short-shorts which are held up by a black belt with a green [6] heart buckle attached to the side.

Ichigo had a hard time looking at her without his eyes wondering, so he tried his best to keep his head turned. In a soft voice Candice said, "Why aren't you looking at me, I just want to talk Ichigo?"

Liltotto said, "Maybe because you look like a whore, he just doesn't feel comfortable looking at you. I don't blame him either."

Candice turned around and yelled, "What the fuck Liltotto!" What she didn't notice was she had herself basically right up against Ichigo's side, almost pressing herself against him. To this Ichigo just brought his hands up and tried to keep himself looking away from her.

"See even now you're showing yourself off even more. Basically throwing yourself onto him, yelling take me Ichigo, please take me."

Candice went wide eyed and stepped forward, brushing herself up against Ichigo as she did so. "What the fuck is wrong with you Liltotto! I'm not a whore who is throwing herself at him!"

Liltotto just waved her off, "Yeah, yeah say whatever you want."

Ichigo finally calmed down enough to turn around and got his first look at Liltotto. She was the shortest and wasn't the most developed but had curves and was definitely attractive like all the others. Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a skirt in place of the signature trench coat, gloves, and patterned leggings. She also is wearing a golden heart buckle on her belt. In all she looked like an attractive girl that was still growing into her body compared to the others.

Bambietta stepped in again and said, "Everyone just shut up, I doubt I'm' the only one that wants to catch up with Ichigo. However we will never be able to if we don't stop argueing, so are you guys done?"

Giselle, Candice, Meninas, and Liltotto all looked at her and stopped talking. Then Bambietta turned towards Ichigo, "Sorry about the awkward reunion but it's been a while and I'm sure we're all happy to see you again."

Ichigo just cracked a smile, "It's fine Bambietta, I'm just glad you're all doing okay. I'm the happiest I've been in a really long time being able to see you guys."

Giselle jumped on Ichigo's back again and laid her head on his shoulder. Turning his head to look at her Ichigo asked, "Are you okay Giselle?"

She just blushed and mumbled, "Yeah I'm fine."

Letting out a small chuckle Ichigo said, "Alright, so do you guys mind introducing me to anyone you guys get along with."

Bambietta just shook her head, "You already meet Bazz Be other than that we don't really talk with many of the others besides ourselves. I guess if I had to choose Askin, Cang, Lille aren't that bad. I'm sure you'd get along with them more so than most of the others. Askin is strong, but he is also kinda lazy and I've never really seen him do much. Cang is different for the lack of a better word, but there is something that makes me think you two could get along. Then there is Lille he is the leader of the Schutzstaffel, the group of Yhwach's Elite Guards. Truthfully I don't know too much about him other than that, however I'm sure you could be able to get something from him and decide what you think."

Ichigo turned and looked around finally noticing all the other people around that have been mostly watching them, "So who are these three?"

Bambietta pointed over towards two men standing off in the distance, one of them was very tall and had broad shoulders while the other was a lot shorter and slender. The taller man was wearing a white helmet which conceals its entire head and a single, glowing eye. At its front, the helmet has a peak at the center with slits on both sides. He was also wearing a white, high collar cloak. Bambietta pointed towards him and said, "That is BG9, he is a really quiet guy and I don't know really anything about him except him and Cang are normally seen together during things like this.

Then she pointed towards the shorter man, "That is Cang." He had pale blue eyes and short black hair, with bangs that hung between his eyes. the most distinct feature was the vertical scar of the left side of his mouth. He was wearing a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, a trench coat-like gi ending just past his waist with a black sash, and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

Ichigo looked the pair over and eventually mumbled, "So if I'm going to get Cang on my side I'm going to have to get BG9 as well."

He turned back to Bambietta and asked, "So who is Lille?"

Before Bambietta could answer Guselle pointed I've towards a small group of three people. "The darker skinned guy is Lille, next to him are Askin and Pernida."

Like they said Lille was a dark-skinned young man with short white hair and a black mark shaped like a crosshair over his left eye, which was shut. Underneath a long white cloak, he was wearing white gloves embroidered with a winged X; a light-colored, sleeveless shirt with a light brown, furred pauldron on his right shoulder; light brown pants; white pant legs with missing sections near his calves which are attached to his shirt; and light-colored shoes. Lastly he was wearing a light brown, furred bicorn on his head with a small Wandenreich emblem on either side.

'So that's Lille, he definitely looks like an interesting one.'

" **He is an interesting character, however there is something about him that makes you think he is a strong person."**

'Yeah I thought the same thing, I'm not sure what it is though.'

Looking over at the others Ichigo asked, "I'm guessing the taller of the other two are Askin?"

Askin has medium length black hair with white streaks, with a strand hanging down in front of his face, reaching his mouth. In addition to his Sternritter uniform, he wears baggy pants with the cuffs tucked in his boots, 3 layers of collared silver armor around his neck, shins, and crotch accented with periwinkle stripes with an indigo jewel in the center, as well as ornamental pink, purple, and red bracers on his left arm. Physically he has lavender eyes, a thin face with pronounced cheekbones and markings running from the ends of his eyebrows to the corners of his eyes.

Giselle said, "Yeah he is."

Ichigo then looked at Pernida. Who was wearing a long white cloak fastened at the front with three buttons and with a black Hagal rune on its side. The cloak obscures his face with shadow, only showing a set of glowing eyes. Physically the only thing you could notice was his height, he was considerably shorter than the two he stood by. Most likely between four and five feet.

"Ok than, are Askin and Pernida both members of this royal Guard like Lille?"

Bambietta cut back in this time, "Yeah they are. The three of them are suppose to be the strongest, not to sure though. They have never really displayed any of their power, besides their weapons."

Ichigo cracked a smirk and said, "Interesting, I think I should be able to talk with them fairly easy. Lille looks like the normal leader type, Askin looks relaxed and laid back like you said, while Pernida just looks calm. I can't really think of any the way to describe him."

Ichigo was broke out of his thoughts when Cang and BG9 who he was looking at earlier started walking up to them. Turning over to their direction Ichigo looked them over. Cang and BG9 both stopped a few feet away from Ichigo and the girls and just stood there for a moment. Cang eventually took a step forwards and said, "My name is Cang Du Sternritter I, The Iron."

Then it was BG9, "I'm BG9 Sternritter K"

Ichigo gave a quick look over the girls and said, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki Schwarzer Ritter, you can just call me Ichigo."

Cang quickly asked, "Did his Majesty not give you a letter?"

Ichigo just shrugged his shoulder and sarcastically said, "No his Majesty hasn't."

Cang stopped in thought for a second before saying, "That is definitely interesting, there isn't any other Sternritter without a letter. Maybe it has something to do with your actual title, perhaps he doesn't think you need one."

"Maybe you're right Cang, either way I don't' care that much. Something like a letter isn't something I care too much about. All I really care about right now is being able to see other people and interact with some very old friends of mine."

BG9 and Cang both looked at Ichigo with a questioning look, before either could ask Ichigo told them. "When I was younger I woke up in a room somewhere here in this city. Haschwalth was the first person I ever saw, and he quickly took me to Yhwach. From there I had a little bit of training with him, after a while of that though there was an, incident. He locked me away in my area I guess you'd call it. I was locked in that area for just over eight years, to be honest with you I only got let out this morning. The past eight years I have been isolated and training by myself, to accomplish my own goals."

You could tell that the two of them were surprised by this, however you could only see the change of expression on Cang's face. They weren't the only ones either, while the girls knew about him being locked away they had no idea of how long or that he was alone.

Only pausing for a second Ichigo continued, "Either way that part of my life is over and I wouldn't be who I am if it wasn't for it. That is how I see it, still there were times some recent that I wondered if my life truly meant anything. This morning I learned what my life means and I learned how much Yhwach ways my life."

After a long silence Cang finally said, "Well I'm sorry about what you had to go though, but it is clear just how strong you have become going through something like that. While everything that I presume both of us are wanting to, I can say you are someone that I hold respect for like Yhwach. Next time we meet I would like to talk with you more Ichigo, until then it was nice to meet you."

Ichigo gave a quick nod and said, "The same to you and BG9. We can always talk another time."

Offering a slight bow Cang quickly disappeared followed suit by BG9. Ichigo watched as the two go and let out a small smile. 'I think I can get along with those two.'

Looking at his shoulder Giselle still had her head resting on it and she looked up at him and stared into his eyes. Ichigo just stared back and wasn't able to get himself to say what he was going to.

" **Finally noticing how attractive they are huh. Took ya long enough."**

As Ichigo looked into her eyes he saw the light reflect from them creating several different shades of blue. 'She is cute.'

" **Of course she is and she is right there. It's almost like she is saying kiss me, touch me, ravage me."**

'What!"

" **Okay I admit a bit too far, let me rephrase that, defile me."**

'That is just as bad."

" **God what do you want from me, fine. Have your way with me, are you happy?"**

'No, your just talking about doing that to her like it's nothing.'

" **I'm not talking like it is nothing, I'm simply saying it like I see it."**

Ichigo was brought out of his talk with Shiro by a force pulling on his back. A moment later it stopped and a loud crash followed by someone saying, "Ouch."

Turning around Giselle was laying on her back and the other girls were all standing around her in a 'U' shape. Ichigo just watched, 'What are they doing?'

Walking up to them he asked, "What are you guys doing?"

All of them but Giselle almost jumped and looked over at him with a look of surprise. Bambietta quickly broke out of this and said, "Nothing, Giselle just lost her balance and fell over. We were just making sure she was alright."

With a questioning look Ichigo said, "Alright, so are you okay Giselle?"

Giselle just looked up at him with slightly wide eyes and quietly said, "Yeah I'm okay."

Reaching his hand out Ichigo said, "Well here let me help you." Grabbing his hand Ichigo helped her to her feet. "So what do you guys want to do, I think I'm going to wait to talk with Askin and them."

The girls looked at eachother until Meninas spoke up, "We could always go one of our rooms and talk a bit, you know catch up. It has been quite a while since we talked, I'm sure I can't be the only one that wants to learn a bit more about you."

Bambietta was the first to agree, followed by Candice and then Giselle and Liltotto. Once they all agreed they looked to Ichigo and waited for an answer. Raising his hands up in front of him he said, "Okay, that sounds like a good idea. So where are we going to go?"

Giselle quickly said, "We can go to my room!"

The others quickly shot her down and Candice said, "We can go to mine, I think it is the biggest anyways."

Ichigo just nodded his head, "That works for me, you guys have to lead the way though."

Candice who was trying to keep herself from letting out a small smile said, "Good just follow me, once we get close we can walk. That will let you get a look around to."

"Works for me Candice."

"Okay then let's go." Candice was the first to leave followed by Meninas. A moment later Bambietta and Liltotto followed. Giselle looked at Ichigo and then turned away with a small blush on her face and mumbled something.

Looking over Ichigo asked, "What did you say Giselle?"

She turned to look at him while still mostly covering her face, "Could I ride on your back again?"

Ichigo just chuckled, "Of course Giselle, I don't mind if you do."

Giselle still tried to cover her blush but Ichigo could see the large smile on her face. Looking towards the area the others went Ichigo looked over his shoulder, "Come on Giselle."

Quickly Giselle made her way over and got onto his back like before, laying her head on his shoulder she wrapped her arms around his neck while laying them on his chest. "You ready to go Giselle?"

She nodded her head and whispered, "Yeah" in his ear.

"Okay hold on Giselle." Then they were gone, heading in the direction the others left at a far greater speed.

Candice was the first to stop and Ichigo stopped next to her a moment later. She jumped a little and looked at him with a questioning look, "How did you get here so fast?"

Ichigo just looked over at here as chuckled, "I had to follow you, if not I would have already been here. I'm also carrying another passenger."

Candice glared over at Giselle, "Really Giselle!"

Giselle just pouted and said, "Ichigo offered."

Looking between the two Ichigo let out a small sigh. "I did offer and I don't mind doing it, I can do it for you if that's what you want Candice."

Offering her a smile Candice just looked away to hide the small blush and quietly said, "No, I don't really want to."

The three others appeared and looked at Ichigo and Candice. Bambietta was the first to ask, "Are we interrupting something?"

Candice turned around with a big blush on her face and yelled, "No we aren't doing anything!"

Bambietta just smirked at her, "Sure you aren't doing anything. Why would he want to do anything with a whore like you Candice."

Candice just stared at her, without warning a burst of lightning erupted from her. "Fuck you Bambietta!"

As she was getting ready to launch out at Bambietta Ichigo walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Her lightning instantly stopped and she turned around to look at him with a surprised expression. Ichigo just offered a small smile, "You okay Candice."

Candice was just staring into Ichigo's eyes and looked somewhat lost in thought. As she was staring into his eyes she slowly moved her head closer and closer to him. She was only a few inches away when Bambietta yelled, "We're going guys!"

Ichigo turned to look at them and then back at Candice who was looking the other way. "You coming Candice?"

She didn't turn around but said, "I'll be there in a second."

With that Ichigo followed the others. Candice stood there for another few minutes and thought. 'I almost kissed him! Why did they have to be here to ruin it.'

While she was thinking to herself she didn't notice that Ichigo was walking over. "Candice are you sure you're alright?"

She almost jumped a little and slowly turned around. "What are you doing here?"

Ichigo just shook his head, "I wanted to know if you're okay. You've been out here by yourself for a while."

Crossing her arms Candice looked away, "I'm fine."

Ichigo walked up and put his hand on her shoulder again, "I think you're lying to me."

"Why do you care anyway?"

Ichigo turned her around and looked her in the eyes. "I care because you're my friend Candice."

Candice quickly pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ichigo went wided eyed for a second but slowly eased his way into it. Wrapping his arms around her waist Ichigo pulled her closer. They stayed locked like this for a while until they broke apart to take a breath.

Looking in her eyes Ichigo asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to be the first one."

In the distance you could here Bambietta yell, "Are you guys coming!"

Cracking a small smile Ichigo said, "Let's go Candice, I'm sure they are tired of waiting."

She laid her head on his chest and said, "Yeah, let's go."

 **So there's chapter 3 and a large time skip. I felt like this was the best way to go, it lets me start writing what I'm wanting to happen a bit sooner. If you guys want it I can always do some kind of flash back to certain events. Anyway I just figured you guys didn't want another two or three chapters worth of Ichigo training and no other characters.**

 **Next few chapters I'll reveal a bit more of what Ichigo's powers are and you'll get a better idea of just how strong he is. I might also start getting a bit more interaction between Ichigo and the girls. If there is one of them that you want to be seen as his main girl (Have no idea how else to say that) then let me know. They will all eventually get involved with him just not all of them to the same extent. That also takes me to Liltotto, I'm not having her be the same young looking kid. She is more of a teenager and a bit more developed, I just couldn't write this story thinking of her as a young kid.**

 **Ichigo – 21**

 **Bambiette – 21**

 **Candice – 19**

 **Meninas – 19**

 **Giselle – 18**

 **Liltotto – 17**


	4. Reunited

"Talking"

'Ichigo's Thoughts'

" **Shrio Talking"**

Ichigo and Candice made their way inside to find everyone else already sitting around the room. It was large for a single room but seemed to be divided into two different areas. The area closest to the door was somewhat like a living room, with a coach and a few chairs. A large table was sitting in between them and a few other small tables and chairs were against the walls.

Partial walls and a few stairs split this area from the other one. The far side of the room looked a lot like a bedroom from the door, with a large bed sitting against the far wall. You couldn't see much else besides the two small end tables on either side of the bed. However, you would imagine there were a few other bedroom items such as a dresser and a closet somewhere.

Ichigo was busy looking around the front room while Candice went and joined the others. He noticed there were a few small paintings around the room, most of which were simple designs. There was one that caught Ichigo's attention. Walking over he cracked a small smile and asked, "When did you guys take this one?"

The small conversation the girls were having stopped and they all looked towards Ichigo. Ichigo jestered up towards the picture hanging on the wall. It was a photo of the five of them most likely a few years ago and all looking happy.

Meninas got up and walked over and looked over the small photo. She looked at it for a minute and turned to Ichigo and said, "It was taken when we first became Sternritters, it was a pretty big deal for us at the time."

Meninas went back to her chair and motioned for Ichigo to come and take a seat. Ichigo walked over and took the only open seat in in a chair between Meninas and Giselle. Ichigo looked over the girls and asked, "So what did you guys want to talk about?"

Giselle quickly wrapped her arms around his and asked, "Do you like zombies?"

Liltotto just smacked the back of her head and yelled, "Would you cut that shit out already, not everyone wants to talk about zombies."

Giselle's eyes went big and started tearing up a bit and she mumbled, "Do you Ichigo?"

Ichigo finally got his arm free and looked at her. Quietly he chuckled to himself, "Zombies are pretty cool Giselle. I'd have to say I like them."

Giselle quickly dropped her sad expression and basically threw herself into Ichigo's chair. She ended up being mostly in the arm of the chair while trying to hug Ichigo. In all she looked almost like a little kid.

Ichigo looked down at her, 'She isn childish at times.'

" **Yet you still want to bone her."**

Almost instantly a faint blush crept into his face. 'No I don't, I don't see her like that.'

" **Yeah of course you don't. You just keep on lying to yourself."**

'I'm not lying to myself Shiro. She's my friend one of the only ones that I have.'

Bambietta got his attention by saying, "Would you be willing to tell us about what you did while you were ya know?" Hearing this broke Ichigo out of his conversation with Shiro. Bringing himself back to reality he realized that he had been staring down at Giselle the entire time and she was happily staring back up at him. Seeing this he freaked out again, turning away with a massive blush started working its way onto his face. Giselle watched and just giggled to herself and pressed herself onto him even more.

Across the room Liltotto yelled, "I can't believe how big of a whore you are Giselle."

Giselle just huffed and got up back into her own seat. Still though she leaned onto Ichigo and stared across at Liltotto. Ichigo's blush died down but it was still there since he knew Giselle was still there. Getting himself together enough to talk he said, "I mostly just trained after that day, learning as much about my abilities as possible. Mastering everything I could and waiting to have the chance I've been dreaming for."

The whole time he spoke he just stared at the blank wall across from him, looking almost in a trance or something. All the girls saw this but none of them said anything. He stayed like that for a minute and finally looked back towards Bambietta. "I'm sorry I can't really tell you all that much because nothing really happened. Being alone twenty four hours a day for about eight years I think it was, not a lot of crazy or interesting things happen."

Bambietta just shrugged her shoulders, "I shouldn't have asked, I just thought something interesting might have happened."

Ichigo just held his hand up, "I don't mind if you guys ask me anything, I want to talk with you guys. It's just my life hasn't been that interesting unless you think training like mad is cool. Other than the training I read a lot of books, slept when I could, and just thought of what my life could be like. I thought back to when I meet you guys basically every day and wondered if you even remembered who I was."

Meninas smiled and let out an 'aww'

Hearing this Ichigo's blush got a bit worse and he just looked away again.

" **What can't handle a few cute girls?"**

'Would you just shut up, I'm not used to this kind of thing. I have no idea what to do or how to really talk with them.'

" **Yeah you're probably too busy imagining them naked, I don't blame you."**

'NO, I'm not! It's just kind of weird going from only talking to you for so long to actually trying to hold a conversation with a real person. You know ones that can see you and have feelings.'

" **That almost hurts Ichigo, I thought we were friends. Guess I won't give you your birthday present afterall."**

'Seriously Shiro, you know that you're my best friend. I also know that you don't have much in the department of feelings so don't even pretend you do.'

" **Fine, fine. Just try and get them to talk about themselves I guess, that might be easier than trying to come up with things to tell them about you. Just don't make yourself look to stupid Ichigo."**

The whole time Ichigo talked with Shiro the room was quiet and they all watched Ichigo just stare off again. Giselle just giggled at him once again and leaned back in her chair. Liltotto who has been eating a sandwich the whole time gave a quick glance and then went back to her food. Meninas looked at him almost worriedly and then towards what she thought was what he was looking at and back at him. Candice cracked a half smile and kicked her feet up onto the table. Bambietta shook her head and looked down at the floor.

Ichigo snapped out of it once again and blinked a few times, looking around he saw everyone look back at him. Liltotto took a break from her food and asked, "Why do you keep zoning out Ichigo? It's a bit weird."

'I zoned out?'

" **Well not always but sometimes when you talk with me you forget about the real world and end up blanking or zoning out per say."**

'I didn't know I did that.'

" **No shit! No one's seen you when you talked with me before. Give it some time and you'll start breaking out of the habit. It's nothing crazy or anything just one of the stupid things you've trained yourself to do."**

Liltotto pointed at him and yelled, "See, you did it again!" Candice just glared at her then looked over at Ichigo.

Snapping out of his conversation once again Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, "I've never noticed I did that."

Candice assured, "It doesn't matter Ichigo, we all have stupid things like that that we do. Most of the time we don't really try to either."

Liltotto turned her head towards Candice and sarcastically asked, "When did you become so caring? What happened to the bitch I always knew that never felt anything for someone else. Is it because you're attracted to him?"

Standing up Candice clenched her fists and yelled, "What the fuck did you just say bitch."

Not ever really paying her mind Liltotto said, "I asked where the old bitchy you went, you just haven't seemed like your old self today. The only thing that is different about today's meeting Ichigo again. So it's obvious that you're changing your attitude to impress him somehow. I don't see why it would even be worth your time, he'd never want to be with some whore like yourself."

By now Candice was stood up and staring across at Liltotto. If you looked at her just right you'd say small sparks kept flickering from her and her clothes. As she made her way towards Liltotto her fist was engulfed in lightning. Ichigo was gone in an instant and behind Candice, put his hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Candice."

Almost instantly the Lightning that had been engulfing her hands were gone and froze. "You don't need to get so worked up Candice." Letting go of her shoulder he went back to his chair. She just stood there and thought, 'How did he do that? Once he touched me it felt like I was calm and nothing mattered. It felt so much like before when I kissed him, his touch alone calmed me down so easily.'

A loud knock on the door got everyone's attention, Ichigo looked from the door towards Bambietta. "Do you want me to answer it?"

Bambietta crossed her arms and shook her head, "No don't answer it, it's probably just some stupid Soldat or something."

The person knocked once again and Ichigo looked over at Bambietta with a small smirk, "You think it's just some stupid Soldat?"

Rolling her eyes she said, "Fine whatever, you can answer it."

Opening the door Haschwalth was standing there looking off in the distance. The opening of the door got his attention and he turned to see Ichigo, looking a bit surprised at first he let it slide. Looking past Ichigo into the room he said, "I'm here because Yhwach has requested the Sternritter to come to the Square once again. We have new information that you all need to know."

Looking over his shoulder Ichigo said, "Give us like five or ten minutes Haschwalth and we'll be there."

Offering a small smile Haschwalth said, "Very well Ichigo, we will be expecting you all then. One more thing, just a bit of personal advice. They obviously hold you in fairly high regards, you're the only man I've seen them actually show real interest in. Just trying to say you're going to have a hard decision ahead of you."

Waving him off Ichigo asked, "What decision are you talking about?"

Haschwalth was already gone though and his question went into the wind. Going back in Ichigo closed the door and found all the girls looking over at him. Before they could ask Ichigo said, "Apparently Yhwach is having some kind of meeting or something, we need to be there in like ten minutes or so."

Everyone but Meninas went back to what they were doing but she looked at Ichigo with a bit of a frown. "Why don't you like Yhwach Ichigo?"

Crossing his arms Ichigo looked over at the same blank wall once again. "Let's just say he ruined my life and leave it at that."

"Oh, sorry for asking. I just thought you two had some kind of relationship is all. Even if it wasn't the best I figured there was one there."

Seeing Meninas with her head down and obviously feeling bad about asking that he went back to his seat and leaned his arm on her shoulder. She froze for a moment and then turned up at him, "I wouldn't say that there isn't some kind of relationship there. It's just that after everything he has done to me I couldn't care anymore. I don't give a shit about him anymore except for one thing, and I don't even know how much I truly care about that anymore either."

Letting out a sigh he continued, "I just feel like he has done so much more to fuck my life up than actually make it better like he always said he was going to. None of that matters anymore though because I know what my value to him is and he knows what his value to me is."

Halfway through what Ichigo was saying the other girls looked over and noticed the two of them. Once he was done Bambietta coughed in her throat to get their attention. "We should probably get going, don't want to be late or whatever you know."

Shrugging his shoulders Ichigo stood up, "Yeah don't want to be too late, let's go guys." Everyone followed him out except Meninas who was still sitting there staring at the door. 'Why did he rest his arm against me? Does he think I'm comfortable or something, no that can't be it. He did similar things to Giselle and Candice, so what is it.'

From the door Ichigo called out, "Meninas you coming everyone else is already heading out."

Snapping out of her daze Meninas made her way to the door. Stopping next to Ichigo she quietly asked, "Why did you rest against me?"

Ichigo just went stiff and started stuttering. Meninas held her finger up to his mouth and he went quiet, "I'm just wondering what it is, I'm not upset." Looking towards the ground she quietly said, "I actually kind of liked it, something about you makes me feel weird. Not a bad weird, a good weird if that makes sense. I don't know."

"Meninas it's okay I should have just asked or something, didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I won't do it again if you don't want."

Out of nowhere she yelled, "No!" Instantly a blush covered her face and she held her hand up to her mouth. "I mean I do want you to do something like that again, I liked it." Just as quickly as she yelled before she leaned up and quickly kissed Ichigo's cheek. Offering a small smile she disappeared.

Ichigo froze once again. 'What was that for?'

" **It's pretty obvious what she wants Ichigo. Just stop and think for a moment, maybe if you actually focus on that you'll be able to come up with an answer."**

'Yeah really funny Shiro. Seriously though, why would she do that and earlier Candice. I don't understand it. I don't know what to do, what does it even mean exactly.'

" **Means they want to fuck you or the very least have you caress them at night."**

'Whatever Shiro, there is no way that they'd want that. Even if they did what would I do, how would that ever work if they somehow do want that?'

" **That's easy Ichigo. There is one of you, multiple of them who all want you. Do you know the word that fits that definition perfectly? A fucking harem Ichigo."**

'What! No way Shiro. I'll talk with them later and figure out what they are doing okay. That would never happen though Shiro.' Shaking his head Ichigo disappeared leaving a small gust of wind in his wake.

 **~ Line Break ~**

In the square that Ichigo was introduced in earlier today everyone was gathering once again. Haschwalth was standing on the small stage looking around at everyone that had already arrived. Everyone except the girls and Ichigo have made it and were waiting. Haschwalth thought, 'I should have expected they would be somewhat late, I was just hoping Ichigo would be able to get them together quick enough. It seems that I was wrong though.'

As he looked back over the crowd Bambietta, Candice, Liltotto, Giselle, and Meninas appeared in the back of the group of Sternritters. A moment later Ichigo appeared and shocked the five of them.

Ichigo laughed to himself as Giselle and Meninas jumped a little and the others tried to act like they didn't do anything when he got there. Walking past them Ichigo motioned for them to follow him. He made his way around the outside of the group that was gathered and found his way towards the front. He stopped at the edge of the clearing a good distance away from everyone else, the girls found their own spots around him and then looked around. Candice was the first to ask, "Why don't you want to be near the others Ichigo?"

Letting out a small sigh he looked across at the other Sternritters most of which he doesn't know. "I just don't feel like getting to know any of them at the moment or having a stupid conversation with ones that want to know who I am."

Looking at the stage Ichigo saw Haschwalth looking at them and nodded at him. Haschwalth gave one last glance over the crowd and Hirenkyaku over to Ichigo. Lazily he glanced over the girls and saw how they were all staring at him. Looking back at Ichigo he said, "I'm glad you were able to make it in time. If you don't mind could I speak with you for a moment in private?"

"I don't mind Haschwalth, lead the way."

As he left Ichigo looked back at the girls and said, "I'll be back in a minute or two." He offered a small smile and then left following Haschwalth.

Ichigo appeared in a small alleyway not to far from the square. It was basically an empty back ally with nothing there, looking around he found Haschwalth leaning on a wall. "Got here a little faster than I originally thought you would Ichigo."

Ichigo just leaned against the wall he was close to and said, "Well I'm full of surprises Haschwalth, so what did did ya want?"

Putting his hand on the hilt of his sword he looked at the ground. "To start I'd just like to apologize for what I did to you. I've thought over that day several times over the past few years and I always wonder what would have happened if I never did it."

Ichigo just laughed to himself once again, "Don't worry about it Haschwalth. I got over that a long time ago. So was that all you wanted to tell me?"

"No there is more. Today Yhwach is going to give you a mission that is basically the whole start to this war. He feels that you are the best choice to do this because of your strength along with another reason he wouldn't tell me. While I'm not sure of what he wants you to do, I have a feeling it has to involve Soul Society some how."

Kicking himself from the wall Ichigo offered a nod and turned back the way they came from. Haschwalth quickly put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "That wasn't the only thing I wanted to talk to you about Ichigo."

Putting his hands in his pockets Ichigo leaned against the wall once more. "So what else is there?"

"This is more advice than anything. You're going to get attached to those girls, I can already tell they're attached to you. It's only a matter of time before you get together with one or maybe even all of them."

Ichigo just stared at Haschwalth wide eyed. "What are you talking about? I'm not with any of them."

Haschwalth just walked past him heading towards the end of the ally. Turning to look back over his shoulder he said, "You can deny everything you want now, but when it actually happens it'll be different. It might not happen instantly but I've noticed it's going to happen sooner rather than later Ichigo."

With that said Haschwalth was gone leaving Ichigo leaning against the wall thinking to himself.

'Now even Haschwalth is talking about it, why?'

" **Because it's fucking obvious as hell, that's why."**

'How is it obvious as hell? What do they do that makes it obvious?'

" **Let's see, firstly, Candice and Meninas kissed you. While Meninas didn't kiss your mouth Candice did. Then there is Giselle, who is always looking at you with that cute face. She's also always trying to either hold onto you or have you hold onto her."**

'Giselle could just be a clingy person. Then Candice and Meninas probably don't really want anything from me they just are confused or something.'

" **Yeah, their confused. Whatever dumbass. The way everyone else sees this is how it actually is, then there's you. All you see is them as friends and them being your only friends. That is blinding you from seeing them in the way they want you to see them, as attractive young women who want you to fuck the shit out them."**

Kicking himself up from the wall Ichigo made his way to the end of the ally. 'Just shut up Shiro.' Then Ichigo was gone, heading back towards the square where everyone was.

Appearing behind the girls Ichigo quietly made his way towards them. He stopped when he heard his name in their conversation. He stood there a moment and then kept walking. Standing behind Candice he grabbed her shoulders and said, "Candice."

She jumped and turned around to find Ichigo laughing at her. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at him before staring away. Finally getting himself together Ichigo walked back up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't expect you to react that much, yet alone at all."

Huffing Candice turned her head from him. "Well I never expected you'd do something like that."

Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders, "You can't expect me not to do something. I'm an interesting person to say the least." With that he turned around and walked back over towards everyone else.

Candice stood there for a moment and brought a hand up to her shoulder. Quietly she whispered, "Yeah, you are interesting."

As Candice made her way back to the rest of the group it seemed like the meeting was about to get started. Haschwalth had made his way back to the stage and was getting people to move up closer."

Ichigo glanced from the girls up to the stage, "Let's get a bit closer guys." Before any of them answered Ichigo already started walking up closer. The girls all looked at eachother for a minute and started walking after him.

Ichigo found a spot closer to the stage, but you'd still say it wasn't very close. Standing up against one of the trees that lined the outline of the square he looked over the people that were all here. He didn't notice the girls walk up and find their own places around him until Giselle jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck she hung from him and looked up at Haschwalth to see what was happening. Still Ichigo didn't react to this just acknowledged it.

After Giselle looked around for a second she waved her hand up at the stage and said, "Yhwach is here."

This finally got Ichigo's actual attention, as he just glared over at Yhwach and he made his way towards the front of the stage. Once there Yhwach quickly got started, "I'm glad that you're all here, now I have some very important information."

Haschwalth had opted to find a place near the edge of the stage and glanced over at Ichigo, seeing the way they were all standing together almost made him laugh. To himself he thought, 'Somehow you don't think they are interested. They way you act is almost leading them on, I don't understand how you think they aren't interested.. I'm guessing a few more days max until one or all of you say something.'

From the front of the stage a light flickered from a hole in the floor and then a projection shot up into the air above Yhwach. He pointed up at it and said, "This is the final battleground of the Shinigami's recent fight against one of their own. Sosuke Aizen, the former leader of a group known as the Espada, in other words hollows. However, these hollows were much more than the giant monsters that you've all seen. Espada, which is a group of his strongest soldiers, similar to you the Sternritter."

Taking a short pause he started walking back and forth along the front of the stage. Pointing back up at the projection it changed to a view of a man in a white outfit. He wore a white undershirt that reached down to his hips. A pair of white pants and a white trench coat of sorts. Lastly he had a purple sash wrapped around his waist. Physically he was slender with a straight face, brown eyes and medium length brown hair that was pulled back except for one strand that hung in the middle of his face.

Yhwach simply said, "Sosuke Aizen. An incredible strong individual with great prowess. I'm emphasising him so much because he is the first of a small group that can determine the outcome of this war."

Ichigo looked over the crowd and noticed the minimal reaction. Only a handful of people seemed to even be interested and he didn't know or recognize any of them. After a moment Yhwach continued.

"The group I'm referring to are the War Potentials. Five people in all and all five of them are on that list for a reason. Most of you wouldn't stand a chance against one of these war potentials. This is why I'm giving you this information now, so you can act accordingly when you see one."

Pointing once again at the projection it changed from the old battlefield to a small town district, with several small buildings and some looking a little run down. It closed in on one of the buildings that looked like a small modern japanese home sitting in the middle of a dirt lot. Sitting on the porch was a man in a green coat with a white diamond pattern along the bottom. Underneath he wore a dark green shirt and pants, while wearing a white and green striped bucket hat. The man stood up and started walking from the house, with a hand fan covering most of his face. The only thing that wasn't completely covered was his blonde almost white hair that stuck out from the hat and his gray eyes that seemed to be staring at something.

In the projection he offered a small wave to something that wasn't in the image and there was a quick flash of brown and then the image cut out. The only person that seemed to pay this clip any mind was Ichigo. The entire time he was staring at the protection it seemed like he was in a trance or something. Bambietta walked up and put a hand on his shoulder, "Ichigo are you okay?"

Ichigo took a minute to blink and looked at the projection once again, as it went black he turned around. Bambietta asked again, "You okay Ichigo."

Ichigo just tried to wave it off and shook his head. "I'm fine Bambietta."

She put her hands on her hips and stared at him, "Really you're just going to lie to me Ichigo."

"FIne, I know who he is. The man is Kisuke and he basically saved my life when I was younger. He also made sure I kept the only thing that reminds me of my childhood and past life. That's all there is to it."

From the stage Yhwach said, "That man, Kisuke Urahara is another member of the war potentials. While he doesn't live in Soul Society he does have ties with them and worked with them in the past. For now these are the only two that you need to be aware of because we have other matters to talk about."

As the projection faded Haschwalth walked up behind Yhwach. He looked over at Haschwalth for a moment and he nodded back at him. Raising his hand up Yhwach said, "Now it's time to talk about what our first move is going to be. Haschwalth would you please?"

The two switched places and Haschwalth put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "It's time that we start making our move. We are going to gain control of Hueco Mundo and the Arrancar that live there. Push Soil Society even further into a hole and give them nowhere to run. Today I will be leading a group to Hueco Mundo, a few of you will be coming along with me."

Hearing this got Ichigo's attention once again. Meninas asked, "Do you think we're going to be going Ichigo?"

Ichigo just shook his head, "You guys might, but I know I'm not going to be."

"Why would you say that Ichigo?"

Letting out a small sigh he said, "Because I already have a different mission, one that Yhwach is going to give me once this is done."

The girls looked from one another with a questioning gaze and then looked back towards Ichigo, who was only paying Haschwalth any attention.

"Quilge Opie, Jerome Guizbatt, and Nianzol Weizol you will be accompanying me to Hueco Mundo along with a group of Soldat. Half an hour from now meet me at the Gate of the Sun. That is all I have to say at the time being, I will explain more than."

Stepping back away from the edge Yhwach offered a small nod to him and then went up to the front. Looking over the crowd once again he stopped on Ichigo who was staring back at him. They locked eyes for a moment and Yhwach finally looked away from him. "Now there is one last thing for today." Raising a hand in Ichigo's direction he said, "Ichigo would you please join me up here?"

In an instant Ichigo appeared next to Yhwach, and his cloak flapped in the small wind he created for a second. Crossing his arms Ichigo examined the crowd and quickly spotted Cang and BG9. Offering a small nod towards them he looked back over at Yhwach. 'I'm surprised he is actually going to tell me with everyone around, I expected it would be more of a secret.'

Yhwach walked behind Ichigo across the stage and said, "Everyone already knows of Ichigo Kurosaki, so there is no need to introduce him. Now then I'm going to be sending Ichigo to Soul Society. He will be telling them of our declaration of war."

'So that's what I'm going to be doing then? Why even offer that declaration in the first place though, why not just attack when we still have surprise on our side.'

" **It's not how this works Ichigo. Yhwach has a lot of history with them and wants to crush them with them fully understanding what power it was that did it."**

'Just seems stupid to me is all.'

A sudden breeze blew through the square and whipped Ichigo's cloak and bandaleir of Seele Schneider in the wind. The gust died down and the sound of the metal clanging together slowly died down. Once it stopped the entire square was silent, there wasn't even a whisper.

Ichigo got right to the point of things and asked, "When am I going and how am I getting there?"

Yhwach said only loud enough for him to hear, "You will be leaving within the hour the sooner the better and you will be using the gate of the sun. It will teleport you to the Seireitei and from there it is up to you to find the First Division and from there it's simply."

Ichigo sighed, "That isn't what I meant Yhwach. Where the hell is this gate of the sun and how the fuck do I use it?"

Haschwalth was the only other person to hear what Ichigo said and he just cracked a small smile before leaving.

"The gate of the sun is about half a mile east of here, it will be obvious when you get close enough. You will need this for it to work." Yhwach pulled a small medallion from his cloak and offered it to Ichigo. Taking it Ichigo looked it over. It was a small metal flame that had a chain attached to the top of it.

"So what do I do when I get there, and how do I get back?"

"When you stand on the platform just hold onto the medallion and think of going to the Seireitei, a gate will open that will take you there. When you have completed your mission just hold onto it once more and imagine the same gate you originally went through."

Ichigo just placed the medallion inside his pocket and said, "I'll be gone within the hour." Then he was gone reappearing next to Giselle and the other girls.

"So what do you guys want to do before I have to go? I have around half an hour or so."

Ichigo just looked between them and waited for an answer yet none of them did. "Nothing? None of you have anything you want to do? Okay then why don't we just start heading towards this gate of the sun then?"

With that Ichigo stared walking in the direction Yhwach said the portal was. Before he could walk out of the square someone grabbed onto his arm and he stopped. 'Wonder who it is this time?'

Turning to look Candice was holding onto his arm and the other girls were behind her. "What?"

Candice just started walking and dragging Ichigo, who was in a bit of shock and wondering what she was doing. As they made their way out of the square Candice said, "We are going to try and have some fun before you go, we are all going to play a little game."

Finding a quiet place Candice let Ichigo go and the girls all found a place to either sit down or a wall to lean against. Ichigo just stood there and waited for an explanation that never came. Bambietta asked, "Ichigo, truth or dare?"

"What?"

"I said, truth or dare?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders then pulled his hair back from his face. "Dare, I guess?"

"I dare you to summon that mask thing of yours."

Ichigo quickly shouted, "NO! No way I'd do that right now."

Bambietta just looked at him with sad eyes, "You said dare Ichigo, that means you have to do whatever I said."

'Should I really do this?'

" **Why not? It isn't really that big of a deal when you think about it, yeah we aren't fighting anyone but still. She just wants to have a good look at it, why keep that from her?"**

'She's going to be scared the second she see's it.'

Looking at her Ichigo finally said, "Fine, I guess I can't convince you. I'm sorry if it frightens any of you."

Holding his hand over his face red Reiatsu started gathering around his hand and fingers, looking almost like claws. He brought it down across his face with a lot of force and it erupted. An instant later his mask was there. A white bone mask that had features similar to a human, just intensified. The teeth looked more like those of an animal and looked razor sharp. From the top of the mask two solid black stripes ran down, running over each eye and down to the chin. Looking into his eyes they changed from his normal brown to bright yellow with a black iris.

Ichigo just looked at Bambietta and said in a deeper voice, "Are you scared of it?"

She just shook her head, "No I'm not scared of it Ichigo, I'll never be scared of you."

Ichigo just let his mask fade and asked, "Why did you want to see it?"

She just shrugged her shoulders and said, "Just personal reasons, nothing that important. It's your turn by the way."

He looked around at everyone and finally asked, "Candice, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

'What should I ask her?'

" **Ask her how big her boobs are?"**

'No! I'm not doing that Shiro.'

" **FIne, ask her why she kissed you. Maybe ask her if she wants to do it again."**

'I can't do that, everyone else is here.'

" **That doesn't mean anything. Oh that does give me an idea though. Why not ask if she'd be willing to share you. You know get involved with all of them right now right here."**

'I don't even know why I ask you anything, you don't give me any help when I need it.'

" **That's what you think Ichigo. Just ask her about her hair or something, that might get you somewhere."**

'Whatever, I guess that couldn't hurt.'

Breaking out of the conversation with Shiro he asked, "Okay Candice, how long do you spend doing your hair?"

Candice's eyes went wide and she asked, "You really want to know?"

"Yeah, they way it looks I'm certain you spend a good amount of time doing it. So I'm just curious."

She just smiled and said, "Well I spend anywhere from an hour to two or three on it, just depends on the morning. So it's my turn right?"

Taking a moment to think Candice asked, "Giselle, truth or dare?"

She just went giddy and said, "Dare."

Candice just chuckled to herself, "Okay, I dare you to take your blouse off."

Giselle just clenched her hands together. "But Ichii's here."

"I don't care Giselle, I dared you."

Ichigo just looked away and put a hand to cover and possible view he might have. Giselle looked over at him and saw this and tried to smile to herself. "Come on Giselle, don't take all day."

Taking off her blouse it revealed a flat stomach and a small black bra covering her small breasts. She quickly wrapped her arms around herself and looked at the ground. Candice clapped and said, "Okay it's your turn know Giselle. Just remember you can't ask the same person that just asked you."

Taking a look to see if she was done Ichigo saw Giselle and quickly turned away and covered his face once again. Both to keep himself from looking at her and to keep his blush hidden. Giselle looked at Meninas and asked her, "Truth or dare?"

Meninas just shrugged her shoulders and said, "Truth?"

"Do you want Ichigo to kiss you?"

Meninas face just went red and her eyes widened, "Ugh, I."

"Yes or no Meninas?"

Putting her head down she mumbled, "Yes."

Ichigo wasn't close enough to hear her answer but said, "I think I'm going to have to go guys. It's been fun but I can't stay forever, have stuff to do ya know?"

He tried to walk away put Bambietta called out to him, "Ichigo waite a minute will ya?"

Without turning around Ichigo shouted back, "What?"

"We want to wish you luck. Just remember to come back in one piece alright, we'd like to see you again."

Looking towards the sky Ichigo chuckled to himself, "I'd like to see you guys agian to. I'll talk to you guys when I get back okay."

As he turned around the only one still standing there was Giselle who still hadn't put her blouse back on yet. Ichigo just froze like a deer in a headlight, "Ugh."

Giselle glanced down at the ground for a second and then walked over to him. Looking up into his eyes she wrapped her arms around him, "You don't mind the way I look do you?"

"What do you mean Giselle?"

Biting her lip she paused for a second, "You know I'm not developed like the others are."

Ichigo rested his chin on her head and pulled her close to him, "Of course not, you're perfect the way you are Giselle. Just because you don't look like the others do doesn't mean I like you any less then them. You shouldn't be embarrassed of they way you look or try and change it okay."

Leaning against his chest Giselle giggled when she heard his rapid heart beat. "Are you embarrassed Ichigo?"

"I don't know if I'd call it embarrassed, but more like uncomfortable. Not really the best with touching especially since you know you don't have a shirt on. It just is a little weird I guess."

She just laughed even more and looked up into his eyes. Before Ichigo could react she pressed her lips against his and put her arms around his neck. It took him a second to get over the initial shock, but he eased his way into the kiss. As it went on his hands started to wonder down her bare back and she trembled under his touch.

Breaking apart Giselle asked in a seductive tone, "If you really want to touch me so badly you can Ichigo."

Ichigo just pulled away and threw his hands up, "No I'm okay, sorry about getting a bit out of control there. I'll see you later Giselle." Offering a small wave he was gone.

Giselle just laughed to herself and put her blouse back on. "He is so easy to tease. I shouldn't have said anything though, he would have probably kept exploring a little longer."

 **~ Line Break ~**

Ichigo kept using long strides of Hirenkyaku, opting not to land on any of the buildings to keep his speed up. Ahead he spotted the clearing Yhwach talked about and quickly landed.

Looking around it was a lot smaller than the square he was just in, but it was still fairly large. It was surrounded on all sides by buildings, most looking almost like houses. While a few where a couple stories and have a flat roof on them. The outline of the clearing was lined with small trees that looked to be some kind of pine.

Making his way towards the center there was a small elevated platform, walking up the stairs there was a flame insignia on the ground. Pulling the medallion out of his pocket they looked the exact same. 'Guess this is it then.'

" **It's seem so. You ready to go?"**

'I guess, no real reason to wait any longer.'

" **You sure, you could go back and make out with Bambietta, Meninas, or Liltotto. Since you haven't done it with either of them yet."**

'Would you just shut up, I never tried to kiss any of them. Candice and Giselle both started it and Meninas almost did.'

" **Yeah you were an innocent butterfly. You didn't pull them closer, explore every part of their naked back, try and slip your tongue into their mouth."**

'I didn't do that!'

" **Not the tongue thing, well not yet. I'm sure you'll try it some time. Anyway you should go, don't want to hold the war up any longer do ya."**

'Whatever Shiro.'

Pressing his thumb onto the center of it, the medallion started heating up. As it did the insignia Ichigo was standing on lit up and a moment later there was a blast of light that engulfed him. As it stopped Ichigo was no longer there.

 **~ Line Break ~**

Seireitei was normal, soldiers running around giving orders, checking in, and anything else that needed to be done. Since the defeat of Aizen a lot has changed within the Seireitei. Three new captains were reinstated, Shinji Hirako, Kensei Muguruma, and Rose Otoribashi. These three taking up the vacant positions left from Aizen's betrayal. Other than the new captains most of the original Captains and Lieutenants have been training. After the hard fight with Aizen they learned they needed to become stronger than ever.

This normalcy they've had over the past few months was broken in an instant. In the center of the Seireitei a large pillar of orange and red light erupted from the sky and rocketed towards the ground. It was seen all over and a second later a loud siren echoed throughout the entire Seireitei.

At the center of this pillar of light Ichigo stood, looking around he was standing on top of a large cliff. On three sides of him a large drop off a few hundred feet high and behind him a distant tree line. Making his way towards the treeline he pulled his hood on and the large pillar of light faded as he put the medallion back in his pocket.

'So I need to find the First Division, it shouldn't be too difficult. Maybe I'll even ask around and sightsee a little first.'

Before he made it to the treeline Ichigo was surrounded on all sides. In a large circle around him a large number of people appeared,almost thirty in total. Ichigo just glanced around and acknowledged all of them.

'The ones closest are all wearing that white haori, so they are most likely the captains. After them are soldiers in black with a badge on their arm, they are probably lieutenants. So everyone came to welcome me then, I should feel honored.'

From the circle an old man with a wooden cane walked forwards. He was shorter than Ichigo, but most people are anyways. He didn't have any hair on his head, instead he opted for a long white braided beard. 'This guy is definitely the strongest one here, none of these others are even on his level.'

He stopped and looked over Ichigo. In a deep voice he asked, "Who are you and why are you here?"

Ichigo mostly ignored him and started to slowly walk in a line left to right. Stopping and holding onto his chin like he was thinking he said, "Well I'm not going to tell you who I am, that would ruin the whole surprise part of this. Let's just say I'm your enemy for now."

The old man raised his bushy eyebrow to this, "So you are here to fight with us then."

Quickly Ichigo corrected him, "No I'm not here to fight any of you, well if you try and attack I'll naturally defend myself. I'm here to deliver the First Division captain a message actually. Would I be correct in assuming that that person is you old man."

From the large crowd around him several people started to draw their swords and others looked at the old man, almost waiting for an order.

After a while with no answer Ichigo yelled, "Are you the first division captain or not old man!"

From behind the old man a younger looking man in a black robe with white hair that was pulled back walked up and stood beside him. He quietly asked, "Do you wish me to take care of him, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto just offered a nod and the man drew his sword. Walking closer to Ichigo he said, "I am Chojiro Sasakibe, Lieutenant of the first division."

The moment he finished his sentence the sound of a gunshot echoed through the area. A second later Chojiro fell to the floor with a large part of his head blown off. Shock was the only reaction from the people there. Their attention turned from Chojiro to Ichigo who was standing their with his rifle in one hand still pointing towards where Chojiro stood.

Ichigo just shook his head, "That was really foolish of you old man, to send you subordinantes to death like that. I imagined you would have evaluated your enemy better and easily determined someone of his power wouldn't even reach me before he was dead on the floor."

Resting his rifle on his shoulder Ichigo said, "Now for the reason I'm here."

In an instant Ichigo had four Shinigami on him with their swords drawn, three of whom were captains. Ichigo just turned his head to look at all of them that had their sword pressed to his neck.

On his left there was a man with shoulder length black hair, with silver hair pieces in the back and curling up to the top of his head. A single long strand of hair fell between his eyes and the rest framed his face. He wore a normal black robe with a white captains haori, featuring a high collar with gold edges and small gold tassels attached at the corners. Even though he reacted so quickly and without hesitation his gray eyes seemed calm and he looked just as calm.

Ichigo turned to look at the man in front of him who was much larger than the first even a little taller than himself. He was tall and muscular while also being lean. He has long black hair that is pulled back and a dark green eye. His right was covered by a black eyepatch with a gold trim and he had a long scar running the entire length of his face over his left eye. His outfit was mostly the same as the first, just not having the special collar on his haori.

Next to the large man a very small women stood, easily the one that looked the most angry. Her gray eyes only seemed to hold anger in them. She had short hair that had some pieces stick out on the sides and along her face. She wore a sleeveless white haori and a yellow sash tied around her waist. Unlike most of the others she wasn't wearing sandals instead she was wearing shoes with white socks.

The last person was a tall and lean man with a body build similar to the first. He had long red hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. His face was slender and black tribal looking tattoos covered his forehead and ran down his throat. He wore a black robe with white sash along with a wooden badge on his left arm.

Ichigo just chuckled and let his gun fade away. "This is funny, you all thinking you can do anything in this situation."

Before anyone could react a monstrous Reiatsu weighed down on them. Instantly the four around Ichigo fell to their knees followed closely by everyone else gathered except for the old man. Making his way around the bodies Ichigo walked up to the only standing man.

"I knew you were stronger than any of them and you just proved it. I'm sorry I had to resort to showing these children so much power, but they don't seem to understand when they should and shouldn't intervene. So now back to what I was originally going to say."

Walking around Ichigo noticed that everyone that wasn't a captain had passed out and some of the Captains looked like they might. Looking back at the old man he hasn't even moved, still just standing there with his hands on his cane. "I'm here with a message from Yhwach."

This is the first time the old man reacted to anything. His cane instantly started to disintegrate revealing a sword. Drawing it from the sheath he said, "I'm the Head Captain, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. I will put this to an end now boy. Reduce all Creation to Ash, Ryujin Jakka."

Flames erupted from his sword and they increased the temperature greatly. Ichigo just shook his head and said, "I'm not here to fight ya old man. I'm just here to give you a message. I'm part of a group known as the Wandenreich, unfortunately we are run by Yhwach. I'm here to give you some insight on the future. War, we are declaring war on Soul Society and will attack soon. Just want you to be prepared and fully aware of the power that will inevitably destroy all of you."

As Ichigo let up his Reiatsu the Captains slowly caught their breath and picking themselves up. Turning away from Yamamoto he walked towards the edge of the cliff. He reached up and took his hood off, letting his hair blow in the breeze. Near Yamamoto there was a buzz and small gust of wind as three people appeared.

Ichigo turned around and was about to say something but he froze when he saw who was there. Kisuke and Yoruichi standing on opposite sides of a young women. She was a little shorter than Kisuke and had short black hair and light brown eyes. She was wearing a black robe with a red sash around her waist, but you could tell she has a lean frame. The two both froze the moment they saw each other.

The women started walking forwards followed by Kisuke and Yoruichi. They closed most of the distance between them and Ichigo. Kisuke went in front of the other two and walked up and put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Looking him in the eyes he let out a small sigh, "I thought I'd never see you again Ichigo."

Ichigo just brushed his hand off and walked up to the black haired women, stopping just a few feet in front of her. Gently he put his hand on her cheek and whispered, "I watched you die How are you still alive Tatsuki?"

 **Chapters out later than I had wanted so I'm sorry about that. Been busy with school and been working a bit more than usual, so haven't had the most time. Still I hope you all enjoyed and let me know what you think.**

 **Before anyone says anything the next chapter is going to have some back story into what happened with Tatsuki. It also isn't just going to be her taking up the canon role of Ichigo, there will be an actual story there. While I can't say it will be extraordinary it will be different and hopefully interesting.**

 **Also she isn't going to become the main female in Ichigo's love live. While I can't say she won't be involved with him I also am not having this be an Ichigo x Tatsuki fanfiction. If she does end up being in a sexual relationship with him she'll be part of the harem. Just figured I'd say that because I want to focus mostly on the Quincy girls right now. I just wanted to add something a bit different in to make this story a bit different.**

 **Thanks for reading and sorry again for the waite. With my schedule the way it is I can't promise a time for the next update yet, but I'll try my best to get it out soon. I'll be updating my other story before this one again because I'm trying to go back and forth on updates. So if you want to know a more solid date for the next update go look at my other story in a week or so.**


	5. Memories

"Talking."

'Thoughts'

" **Shiro Talking."**

Kisuke and Yoruichi both opted to stand back and watch as Ichigo and Tatsuki reunited. Further away Yamamoto watched the two closely and thought, 'How would they possibly know this man?' Reducing the flames of his shikai slightly he started walking closer to them.

By now most of the Captains have already gotten up and were gathering themselves back together. None of them walked over with Yamamoto, they all just stayed back and watched.

As Yamamoto closed the distance between him and Ichigo, Kisuke stepped in. Standing in front of Ichigo and Tatsuki he said, "Yamamoto please just let me explain."

Stopping for a moment Yamamoto brought his sword forwards once again, "If you are asking me to pardon what he has just done I cannot do that. I cannot ignore this man and the threat that he is."

Looking past Kisuke, Yamamoto called out, "Ichigo Kurosaki, I can't let you go unpunished even if Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Tatsuki know who you are. It is obvious that it was in the past and you are obviously not the same person that they knew. I'll give you one chance to surrender now and not cause any more casualties."

Ichigo was still waiting for an answer from Tatsuki, which hasn't come. Letting his hand fall from her chin he slowly backed away and turned towards Yamamoto. Offering one more glance back Tatsuki still hasn't moved from the same spot and was staring towards the ground.

Letting out a small sigh he turned back to Yamamoto and noticed Kisuke and Yoruichi standing between them. Taking a breath Ichigo said, "Kisuke, Yoruichi please step aside."

The two looked at him in shock and saw the completely blank expression on his face. Stepping forwards Ichigo said, "I don't want to have to repeat myself. If you don't move then you will be caught in the crossfire."

They still just watched him and waited for him to do something. Kisuke looked around and noticed all the captain's eyes were on them. Looking back towards Ichigo, he started walking closer to him. He made it about ten feet away from Ichigo when the sound of a gunshot roared through the sky once again.

Only a few inches in front of Kisuke a large hole was created from one of Ichigo's bullets. Kisuke froze and stared at the large bullet hole in front of him. Getting his attention Ichigo yelled, "I said step aside Kisuke." His voice softened and said, "I won't fight you and Yoruichi so please just step aside." Lowing his gun Ichigo's gaze softened as he watched them waiting to make a move.

The only people that did anything were the captains that had been watching. The group of them slowly made their way up and stood next to Yamamoto, forming a partial circle.

Ichigo slowly let his gun fade away, turning away from everyone he started walking towards the cliff side. He walked past Tatsuki and offered a glance only to find her still looking at the same spot and her eyes haven't even shifted. Letting out a small sigh Ichigo continued walking past her.

Stopping at the edge of the cliff Ichigo pulled his hood back on. Calmly he said, "I've overstayed my visit as it." Turning around one final time Tatsuki was standing only a few inches from him. Looking him in the eyes she leaned forward and captured his lips in hers.

Pulling apart Ichigo asked, "Do you trust me?"

Offering him a small smile she said in a soft voice, "Of course."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and took the medallion from his pocket. Kisuke and Yoruichi watched and Kisuke asked, "What are you going to do Ichigo?"

Holding up the medallion he stated, "I'm going to make up for all the time I lost. I'm going to make a future that is worth living. We'll see each other again soon under very different circumstances than this. I just want you to know that I'm not going to let Yhwach rule the future."

The same burst of light from earlier came from the sky and surrounded the two of them. Holding onto Tatsuki she leaned into his shoulder as the two disappeared. The pillar of light only lasted another second before dissipating as well.

 **~ Line Break ~**

Ichigo and Tatsuki appeared standing in the insignia that Ichigo used to originally transport. Ichigo stepped down from the platform and looked back to see what Tatsuki was doing. She was still standing there and looking around in wonder. While looking away she asked, "Where are we Ichigo?"

"Honestly, I don't even really know how to explain it. Just think of this place like the Seireitei for Quincy. Come on there's some people you need to meet." Seeming satisfied Tatsuki walked over and joined Ichigo who wrapped an arm around her and disappeared.

The two stopped in front of Candice's place and Tatsuki took a moment to steady herself. "Why did you have to go so fast?"

Looking at Ichigo with a questioning gaze he just said, "I don't know how people are going to feel about you being here. I'd rather not have everyone know that you're here just yet. The people that we are about to see are some of the only ones that I trust and honestly the only ones I know how to find."

"I guess that makes sense, so who are we seeing?"

Ichigo just shook his head, "I can't really explain them, it's better for you to just see them."

As the two walked up to the door Ichigo nocked and waited for an answer. The door flung upon and Candice was standing there, once she noticed Tatsuki she froze. She looked back and forth from her and Ichigo. From the hand that was on the door lightning started sparking out and she asked, "Who is she Ichigo and why is she here?"

Putting a hand on her shoulder the electricity stopped and Ichigo said, "It's a very old friend of mine and the only person from my past. It's a long story and honestly I don't know all the details. I just want us all to sit down and talk okay?"

While she was still upset Candice calmed down somewhat, "Okay, everyone else is supposed to be here soon anyway. You owe me big time though Ichigo. If we get caught with her here it's over, Yhwach would kill us. I don't know if he ever told you, but this breaks one of his biggest rules. We aren't allowed to have any kind of interactions with Shinigami besides killing them of course."

Tatsuki just watched the two talk with a questioning gaze and thought, 'Maybe I shouldn't have come with him. I just put him and all of his friends in danger.'

Breaking her out of thought, Candice invited them to come in. They took a seat and Ichigo explained what just happened to Candice while they waited for everyone else to arrive.

After about ten minutes there was a knock on the door and Ichigo got up and answered it. Opening it the rest of the girls stood shocked to see him. Giselle was the first to do anything, she jumped onto him and shouted, "You're finally back Ichigo."

The rest of the girls just walked past them and made their way inside. From the doorway Ichigo heard Bambietta ask in an angry tone, "Who are you?"

Candice stepped in and said, "It's someone from Ichigo's past that he meet while in Soul Society. He's going to explain he was just waiting until all of you got here."

Finally getting Giselle off Ichigo confirmed this. "Why don't we all just take a seat and I'll explain everything I can."

Candice, Tatsuki and Ichigo all sat together on the couch with Ichigo in the middle. Meninas and Giselle sat together across from them and Bambietta and Liltotto sat in chairs on either side.

All of them watched Ichigo and Tatsuki waiting for an answer. Sitting up Ichigo said, "Everyone this is Tasuki, she was my friend when I was younger before I came here. I don't really want to explain everything that happened, because it's a bit personal."

Tatsuki stopped him there and said, "I have an easier way to explain this." Standing up she pulled her sword from her sheath, "I can transform memories between people. It'll be easier than talking about it and more interesting."

Holding the sword forwards she pointed it towards the ground and calmly said, "Convey Fukurokuju."

Once she said this everyone's eyes started to be covered by a haze making them solid white. In several quick movements Tatsuki walked up and cut every body's left hand. Once she did she drug her sword along her palm and let the blood fall to the floor.

As blood from everyone touched the ground a faint red light started to shine. After a few seconds the light created a done around them and solidified to create a sphere that encased all of them.

Putting her sword back in her sheath she reached out and took Ichigo's hand in hers. Once they touched the memories rushed forwards.

Tatsuki looked at Candice's eyes and the haze changed into what you'd only describe as a movie. Looking at the other girls their eyes were doing the same. As Tatsuki looked from them to the top of the sphere they were in, the same thing was playing there. Holding onto Ichigo's hand tighter she said, "It worked."

Tatsuki watched as the memories played. They started off a little distorted and hard to identify but slowly became focused. She smiled once she saw the first of the real memories. It was Ichigo probably only a few years old sitting in his mother's lap. Tatsuki watched for a little longer before moving on, 'I need to find a memory with both of us.'

Closing her eyes she started jumping through the various memories until coming to one she remembered. Looking towards the top the new memory was coming into focus.

 _A young Ichigo walked down the stairs of his house to find and empty house. Glancing into the living room he stared at the TV for a few second before moving into the kitchen. There he found a plate of food, some eggs, bacon and toast. Looking once more over the room a small frown crept onto his face._

Tatsuki took one last look at the memory above and smiled, "This is it."

She walked over to Ichigo and placed a hand on his shoulder. Just above a whisper she said, "Ketik, Memori"

As she said this Ichigo's eyes flickered open. Looking at the others Tatsuki smiled, "Looks like everyone was able to pass through, that's good."

After his eyes adjusted Ichigo asked, "What do you mean we were able to pass through?"

Tatsuki just smiled, "We were able to pass through your mind, into your memories."

Ichigo just stared at her dumbstruck trying to find a question to ask her. Before he could Candice shouted, "What do you mean we're in Ichigo's memories!"

Tatsuki just pulled her blade from its sheath once more and said, "We are now in his memories. Not as a part of them we are more of a bystander. We cannot alter them in anyway and our presence isn't know. So we are simply here to view and watch, think of it like watching a movie."

Tapping the tip of her blade onto the sphere it shattered around them, revealing the house that Tatsuki had just been watching. Looking around she said, "Welcome to Ichigo's past."

Looking around Ichigo asked, "Why be in my memories?"

Tatsuki just smiled over at him and chuckled, "We are here because I want to know what happened to you. I want to know what your life was like."

Ichigo just ignored that and walked into the kitchen. He cracked a small smile when he heard someone come walking down the stairs. Everyone watched Ichigo's smile instantly go away when he looked at the women walking down the stairs. He watched her with a face full of regret and disappointment, but you could see the happiness that was underneath it.

 _The women walked down the stairs and wrapped her arms around Ichigo. "Guess who?"_

" _I know it's you mom." Turning him around she had a huge smile on her face and wrapped him back into a hug._

" _Happy Birthday Ichigo."_

The small moment of happiness that Ichigo showed was now completely gone. In a very quiet voice he asked, "Can we please go now Tatsuki."

Jumping onto Ichigo's back Giselle laid her head on his shoulder and asked, "What's wrong Ichigo?"

Giving one last glance towards his old self and his mother Ichigo started walking towards the door. "I just can't face her, she deserved so much more from a son than what I gave her."

Opening the door he walked out with Giselle. The rest of the girls just looked at Tatsuki for an answer. Turning towards them she said, "Ichigo's dad left him and his mother when he was young. The only family he had was his mother and she was everything to him. I can't explain what happened to make Ichigo feel the way he does. I can show you the memory, but only if Ichigo agrees."

"I'll go and talk with him," Saying that Candice walked out of the house and looked for Ichigo. He was leaning against the front of the house while Giselle was sitting down propped up against his legs. "Ichigo could I talk to you about something a bit personal."

Looking over he motioned for her to join him. Leaning up against the house next to him he put an arm around her shoulder. "It's about my mom isn't it?"

"How did you."

"I just figured. Anyway I don't know what to really say besides... She was everything to me, the only reason I cared about anything. She was the source of my happiness and she is gone because of me."

Looking up at Ichigo she said, "You can't blame yourself for what happened Ichigo."

From the ground Giselle assured, "She is right Ichigo, you can't blame yourself for what happened in the past."

Leaning his head against the wall let out a small sigh, "I guess you guys are right."

" **Of course they are right you moron. Now pull yourself together and stop being so emotional."**

'Shut up Shiro, you don't understand.'

" **Like hell I don't understand. We've been together long enough for me to know what her death caused you. How it changed you more than anything that happened all those years ago. How you looked for anything you could hold onto and make you feel the same as she did. The truth is these girls make you feel that way and I know you've already noticed that. You just don't want to let them in any further because you're scared of losing them as well."**

'I just.'

" **No Ichigo, don't try and come up with something to cover this up. You need to believe in yourself to protect them. No one else can keep them safe but you Ichigo. The only way you'll be able to is if you let them in. They want to get closer with you, Candice probably the most. Just try your best at opening up more."**

Opening his eyes Ichigo looked down at Candice who was looking up at him. 'She is so cute isn't she?'

Pulling her closer Ichigo gave her lips a soft kiss, which stunned her for a second before wrapping her hands around his neck. Breaking apart Ichigo rested his chin on the top of her head, "There's a memory I think I need to see."

After a few minutes Tatsuki, Meninas, Bambietta and Liltotto all walked out and joined them. Ichigo was still leaning against the wall with his arm around Candice who was leaning against his chest. Giselle was the only one that noticed them and looked over from her place on the ground. "Ichigo I guess they're finally ready."

They were surprised when they saw Ichigo looked over with a smile on his face, "Tatsuki could you bring us further into this memory?"

"Yeah I can Ichigo, how far do you want to go?"

"Could you take us to tonight, that's what I need to see."

Pulling her sword out she said, "Yeah I can do that." Tapping her sword on the ground a light erupted from it covering everything in sight. As it grew brighter it eventually went completely dark. As light started to slowly creep into his eyes Ichigo put his arm up to block it. "What's going on Tatsuki."

Looking over to where he remembered her standing he couldn't make her out, "Tatsuki?"

From behind him a scream echoed, turning around all Ichigo could make out was the silhouette of a person. "Tatsuki, Candice, anyone?"

Walking up closer he reached out and the black silhouette disappeared like a cloud of smoke. 'What on earth.'

Ichigo was shocked a little when someone put a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he calmed down once he noticed it was Bambietta looking up at him, "You okay Ichigo, you blanked out for a second their."

Waving it off he said, "Yeah I'm okay Bambietta." Looking around he realized they were standing on the side of a dark street. "I guess we are here after all, huh."

From behind him Tatsuki called out, "Yeah this is it Ichigo, are you sure you want to actually see this?"

"Yeah I do Tatsuki, I need to."

 **~ Line Break ~**

The crash had happened just as fast as the first time for Ichigo. He watched as the ambulance was hit and the girls could see the sadness on his face once he heard the screech of the tires. Watching the back doors they flung open. Ichigo's normal blank and emotionless face was full of pain when he saw his mother's body fly out and smash into the ground followed by Tatsuki's younger self.

Bring a hand up to his mouth Ichigo muffled the quiet scream that was trying to escape. He winced every time he saw her body bounce off the pavement until coming to a stop. Everyone watched silently as Ichigo slowly walked over towards her and fell to his knees. Reaching down to touch her cheek his hand slipped right through, trying once more his hand simply went right threw her. "I'm sorry mom, there is so many things that I could have done to keep this from happening. I just wasn't strong enough to do them. I'm so sorry mom."

As the tears began to fall, the group of girls made their way closer to him. Candice was the first to kneel down beside him and she wrapped him in her arms. The others joined around her and silently supported him how they could.

Ichigo pulled his mom's cross from under his jacket and held hit right in his hands. "Thanks mom for everything."

" **You okay Ichigo?"**

'I think I'm going to be okay Shiro. I'm just wondering what to do next is all.'

" **Well you don't have to make that decision by yourself anymore. You have six other people to consider in that thought. Well technically seven if you want to count my opinion."**

'You know how high I hold your opinion Shiro. I think I just need to sit down for a bit and think.'

" **Just know you got a lot of people here for ya. Also don't keep Candice hanging to long Ichigo. The way you've been acting with her you know what the next step is going to be."**

'And I'm done listening to you.'

" **You can say that but you can't block me out."**

Putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder Tatsuki asked, "Is that what you wanted to see?"

"Yeah I needed to see her one more time. We can go now Tatsuki."

Walking away from everyone Tatsuki brought her sword out once more. "Okay everyone come here and we can go."

Everyone joined Tatsuki except Ichigo and Candice who was still sitting down. Lightly holding onto Candice's cheek Ichigo pulled her into another kiss. "Thank you Candice, it means a lot."

Offering a big smile she said, "Your welcome Ichigo."

Helping her up they walked over and joined the others. Giselle looked at the two with big twinkly eyes and said, "Aww you two are together aren't you."

Candice just wrapped an arm around Ichigo's shoulder and said, "Yeah I guess we are."

Ichigo's face lit up red a little and he looked away while Candice just stared at the others with a look of confidence. Tatsuki just laughed, "Oh that's precious Ichigo, you're so embarrassed to be with a good looking girl."

"Anyway we should get going." Pushing the tip of her sword into the ground a red light engulfed them once again. It solidified around them and tapping the bottom with her sword once again it shattered. Opening their eyes they were back in Candice's quarters and the light around them disappeared.

"I'm glad I was able to finally know what happened to you Ichigo." Looking out the window she realized how dark it had gotten outside. "We should probably wait until tomorrow to go through my memories if you want to. Time runs a bit faster inside the memories than it does in real life."

Bambietta got up and walked up next to her, "Yeah it is actually pretty late. We should probably wait until tomorrow. You can stay with me at my quarters Tatsuki. It'll probably be better than staying with Giselle or Liltotto."

"Thanks, Bambietta." Accepting her offer the two made their way to the door along with Giselle, Meninas and Liltotto. Ichigo got up and said his goodbyes and walked with them outside.

Meninas and Liltotto both left after Ichigo said goodbye and Giselle reluctantly did after Ichigo gave her a quick kiss. Offering a small smile to Bambietta and Tatsuki he said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Shocking Ichigo, Tatsuki went up to him and gave him a quick kiss. When she pulled away she whispered, "Don't have to much fun Ichigo."

Ichigo instantly went red and looked away from her and Tatsuki just laughed. "Oh man Ichigo you are so funny. I don't mind you being interested in so many girls. I also get you wanting to have your first time be with someone else. Just know that I'll be waiting for whenever you're ready because I've always loved you."

Hiding his blush he said, "Jeez Tatsuki, you don't have to say things like that."

Pulling him into a hug she just shook her head, "I can say whatever I want Ichigo. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh one more thing."

Talking into his ear she said, "If I hear that you do anything that she doesn't want or you hurt her just know you'll wish you hadn't."

She just smiled and walked back to Bambietta. They both waved and then were gone.

Ichigo just stood their with his eyes wide open. Watching as the two disappeared.

'What one earth just happened?'

" **I'm not sure Ichigo, she's definitely changed a bit hasn't she. I'm surprised she said that."**

'Yeah I know, she has changed but she is still so much the same.'

" **Either way you have other things to think about right now."**

'What do you mean?'

 **Sighing he said, "You can't be serious?"**

'I am, what are you talking about?'

" **You are so stupid, you and Tatsuki literally just talked about it. You doing the dead with Candice."**

Ichigo instantly stiffened and a blush creeped onto his face 'Ugh, she was actually being serious with that.'

" **Of course she was. You're staying with Candice tonight so it's implied pretty heavily."**

"What! Who even said I was staying with her?'

" **You really are something else Ichigo, hopeless. Just go and talk with Candice, you know as well as I do that she wants to do this. Even if it isn't tonight she wants to eventually, like she said earlier she wants to be your first."**

'I don't know Shiro. How could I even talk with her about it, just thinking of it makes me go crazy.'

" **That's the point. When you imagine doing something like this with someone and you feel embarrassed or that maybe they don't want to then you have some feelings for them. In your case even thinking about her body makes you embarrassed, but in a good way. In a way that shows you think about that topic, but you try and have modesty and not bring it up or attention to it."**

"What on earth does that even mean?'

" **It means you're modest, you don't want to take advantage of her. You see her as a person not just a sex tool. She actually holds a place in your heart, how much I can't say but I know she does. I also know she holds you somewhere in her heart, probably as much or maybe more so. Either way she trusts you and wants to do this with you instead of anyone else."**

'I get what you're trying to say, but you are absolutely awful at it. I'll go and talk with her and see what she wants to do.'

" **I'll leave you alone for a while, let me know what happens later."**

'That isn't going to happen.'

" **Whatever, I'll get it out of you eventually."**

Shaking his head Ichigo pulled his hair from his face. 'Hope this goes okay.'

Knocking on the door it only took a moment for Candice to actually answer. She offered a smile and motioned for Ichigo to come in. Ichigo took a seat on the coach and Candice sat in one of the chairs. An awkward silence fell onto the room once they both sat down.

It lasted a full minute until Candice asked, "Would you like a drink or anything?"

"Sure, if you have some tea that would be nice. If not then a glass of water"

Standing up Candice quickly disappeared into the kitchen leaving Ichigo surprised with how fast she left. 'Did I say something wrong?'

Darting into the kitchen Candice caught her breath. 'Why am i so nervous? I've always been able to just talk and joke with him, but now I can't even talk to him.'

Taking another deep breath she went to the stove and put a kettle on. Grabbing two cups from the cupboard she put tea bags into them and waited for the kettle. Once it started whistling she turned the stove off and filled each of the cups. 'Hope he enjoys Chia'

Putting the kettle back on the stove she thought, 'What if he doesn't like hot tea? Would he still drink it just because I offered?'

Shaking her head she cleared those thoughts, 'What am I thinking, it doesn't matter. If he doesn't like it than maybe he'll be okay with a cup of water.'

Grabbing the cups she walked back out into the living room and put them onto the table. This time sitting at the opposite end of the coach as Ichigo she took a drink. She watched as Ichigo took a cup and took a drink as well, 'Hope he likes it.'

"It's really good Candice. Thanks."

A small blush crept onto her face and she said, "Your welcome Ichigo, it's nothing."

Leaning back Ichigo probbed his feet onto the table. 'This is pretty awkward isn't it Shiro.'

" **Only because you're making it awkward you dumbass.'**

'What? How am I making this awkward, the entire situation is awkward.'

" **It wouldn't be if you just went for it already."**

'Well you can go fuck yourself.'

" **That's what you're going to have to do if you don't grow some balls Ichigo."**

Ichigo clenched his fist and yelled at Shiro, 'Shut up.'

" **Your really sad Ichigo. I almost feel sorry for you, honestly. Just go for it already."**

'Yeah, not happening.'

Looking over at Candice she was fidgeting with her cup and looking from it to the floor. Letting out a small sigh Ichigo said, 'You okay Candice?"

Jumping up a little her tea went flying. It landed mostly on Ichigo but some of it landed onto her clothes as well.

Right away she shot up and said, "I'm sorry Ichigo, I'll go get something to clean it up with." Running into the kitchen she leaned her head against the wall and sighed, 'How could I be so careless?'

Back in the living room Ichigo had already got his cloak off and laid it on the table. 'Probably should have waited to ask her.'

" **No it's probably better this way. She might have been nervous since you hadn't really said much and didn't know what to do. She was probably thinking of something when you asked, but I can't be sure."**

'Again what you said makes no sense at all.'

" **It doesn't need to make sense, as long as you understand what I'm trying to say that's all that matters."**

"Yeah well you're lucky I know what you mean.'

Undoing his shirt Ichigo pulled it off and laid it onto the table along with his cloak. This was the same time Candice came walking back out with some towels. She froze once she saw Ichigo standing their and a blush crept onto her face. 'He's really hot isn't he.'

Turning to look at her Ichigo's face lit up a dark crimson and he stared at her like she was a ghost. He tried to say something, but he couldn't get his mouth to cooperate. So they both just stood there for a moment until Candice's blush slowly faded and switched to a look of sadness.

Walking up to him she put a hand on his chest, which trembled from the touch. Ichigo's outfit hid many things underneath it, his defined chest was one of them. The other was the hundreds of scars that littered his body. In a weak voice she asked, "How did all this happen Ichigo?"

When he didn't answer she looked over his chest and examined them. Not a single one looking the same as another, from small circular wounds looking to be from a bullet, rigged tears that looked like arrow puncture wounds and even long sword slices. While his body was covered in them some stood out from the others.

Looking at his arm she remembered the fight from eight years ago. The first time she saw him wearing that mask, the first time she saw the power he held. It was also the only time she saw Ichigo get hurt in a fight. She remembered the fight between him and Yhwach like it just happened.

The image of Ichigo's arm being so easily cut off and falling to the ground. The fear she felt when his dark Reiatsu weighed down onto her. Yet she also remembered the warmth that it held, how it surrounded her and sheltered her from everything.

Looking back at his chest she traced the long scar that ran from his left shoulder to his right hip. The second scar that Yhwach placed onto him in the short time. Ichigo's muscles tightened as her finger brushed over them and he watched her quietly.

Suddenly stopping Candice wrapped him into a tight hug. Ichigo stood there surprised until he felt the tears hit his back. Tucking her head into his neck she said, "Don't ever let me see you lose again. Don't make me worry about you like I did that day. I want to stay by your side, I want you to make me feel safe again. Please, just stay with me Ichigo."

Finally getting over the shock Ichigo pulled her close to him. Once his arms touched her a shock went up Canice's spin. 'This is what it felt like when I first felt that Reiatsu. This is what it feels like to be comforted and protected by him.'

Finally letting his grip on her loosen Candice looked up at him and quickly captured his lips in a kiss. Breaking away she started untying the bow that held her shirt together. Once she did it fell to the floor and Ichigo's face turned the brightest red it has every been. Grabbing his hand she put it on her stomach and traced it up until it cupped one of her breasts.

"I don't know exactly what it is that makes me feel the way I do about you, but I've never felt it towards anyone else in my life. I know that there isn't another man in the world that could ever make me feel this way either. I know that I couldn't be the only girl that you make feel this way, but I can be the first one that can make you feel the same. You're the only man I've ever wanted to do this with and the only one that plan on ever doing it with."

Giving him another kiss Candice started undoing his cloth belt. Letting it fall from around his waist the metal buckle and seele schneider rattled once they hit the ground. When Candice started working on the second belt Ichigo put a hand around her back and pulled her into another kiss. Finally undoing the buckle the belt fell to the ground.

Surprising Candice Ichigo reached down and undid the button on her shorts. She let out a small shriek. "Did I go to far Candice?"

Letting out a laugh she said, "No of course not, you just kind of surprised me with how forwards you were. I like it though Ichigo, keep it up it makes you look even sexier."

Gaining a small blush Ichigo let out a small sigh, "I never know if I can take you seriously or not."

Moving his hands back to her waist he started working her shorts off. Once they were around her knees Candice worked them down and kicked them off. Grabbing a hold of Ichigo's pants button she said, "Now it's my turn."

Undoing the button she started working the pants off and tossed them aside. She slid a hand down Ichigo's chest and his muscles twitched as her soft skin slide over them. Reaching his stomach she leaned in and softly kissed his chest which sent a shock up his spine. Seeing his reaction she continued and when she was done she asked in a seductive tone, "Do you want me to keep going?"

With no answer from Ichigo she was shocked when he reached out and held onto her waist. Slowly he slid his hands up her sides and her back. Then he softly cupped each of her breasts and a small moan escaped Candice's lips. After watching what Candice did, Ichigo leaned in and started softly kissing her breasts. Once he touched her nipple another moan escaped her lips and Ichigo slowly started running his tongue over it.

As he pulled away one last moan escaped her lips and she looked up at Ichigo with lusty eyes. Kneeling down Candice grabbed ahold of his boxers and slowly brought them down to his knees. Ichigo instantly turned red and looked off into space. He was instantly surprised when Candice wrapped a hand around his penis, for the first time Ichigo let out a soft moan of pleasure.

Hearing this Candice just smiled to herself, 'I knew he would like it.'

Continuing with what she started she started to run her hand down the length of it and back up. After a few times of doing this she put a finger on the tip of his penis and another moan of pleasure came from Ichigo. At this point he was still a little red but his eyes were full of excitement and pleasure.

"Have you been a bay boy Ichigo? You know I have to punish bad boys." To Ichigo's surprise she leaned in and ran her tongue over the head of his penis, causing Ichigo to lean into her even more.

Slipping the tip into her mouth Canice let her tongue explore every inch of it. Feeling satisfied with Ichigo's reaction she allowed more to slide into her mouth. Slowly bobbing her head back and forth, Candice kept going at a steady pace.

As she increased her pace Ichigo rested one hand on the top of her head and the other on her cheek. In one swift motion Ichigo pushed his hips forwards and Candice took in every inch of his penis. It slide down her throat and Ichigo rested it there for a moment before pulling it completely out. Candice coughed a few times and looked up at Ichigo, "Getting a bit frisky aren't we?"

Ichigo tried to offer an innocent smile while also trying to keep his blush from coming back. 'I can't believe I did that.'

Candice just smiled at him and got back up. Walking up to her Ichigo grabbed onto her butt, causing Candice to let out a small squeal of surprise. Picking her up Ichigo walked towards the bedroom, while softly kissing her neck. Once he reached the bed he laid her down and laid over her. Moving down her body her started giving kisses as he moved down. When he reached her breasts he paid equal attention to both which got a few moans out of Candice. From their he moved to her stomach and stopped just below her belly button.

Looking up at her she offered him a smile and he continued. Moving down he started softly kissing around her vagina. Each time resulting in a soft moan from her. Leaning in Ichigo started to give the top a kiss, which caused Candice to curl her toes and put her hands on the back of Ichigo's head.

Sliding down Ichigo started to softly kiss every part of her vagina. As he did this Candice started pushing his head harder against her with her hands. Finally breaking apart Candice took a second to catch her breath and smiled at Ichigo. Leaning forwards she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down with her. Now he was laying on top of her while she pulled him into another kiss.

Pulling back Candice smirked at him, "I knew you were really a dominant man deep inside, holding me down and having your way with me."

She just laughed as Ichigo went red and backed away holding his hands up. While he tried to explain himself Candice moved to the edge of the bed. She reached out and grabbed a hold of his waist, sending some electricity into him he stiffened. "What was that for Candice?"

"I'm just playing with you Ichigo, I want to do this. I want to finally know that there is someone that will keep me safe if it comes down to it. You make me happy and I want to always be happy Ichigo. This is sort of a way to solidify that for me. I know that you don't just see me as a toy, but so many men have throughout my life. I don't want that anymore, I want you to look at me the way you always have. It makes me feel like someone actually cares and wants to be there, not just being there for their own gains."

Putting a hand on her cheek he moved her head to look up at him. "Candice I've always thought you were important and I've just recently realized how important you are to me. I want you to be with me forever and I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen. I won't lose anyone else I care about, I can't."

Sending another jolt of electricity through him Ichigo tensed once more. "That's for getting all emotional on me. It does mean a lot though, so I guess we're even."

Shaking his head Ichigo grabbed hold of her hands and pushed her back onto the bed. Leaning over her he froze for a moment when a soft moan escaped her lips. Candice looked up and almost laughed at him, "Are you just going to tease me with it?"

"Ah?"

Looking down Candice said, "You're just resting it there. Why do you enjoy teasing me so much?"

"What do you mean Candice?"

Letting out a small sigh she said, "Your dick it's resting right on me. Are you just going to sit there or are we going to do this?"

Ichigo face grew a bit red and he tried to mumble something once again to no avail. Having enough Candice put her hands on his hips and pushed them down a little. As she did Ichigo's penis slid inside her causing her to moan once again. "You even made me take the initiative."

Ichigo's blush slowly faded and he took a deep breath. 'Guess I was being a bit stupid hugh.'

Leaning down Ichigo kissed her cheek and asked, "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Of course Ichigo."

Hearing this Ichigo slowly pushed further into her until he was all the way inside her. Resting for a moment he slowly pulled out as another moan escaped her lips. Wrapping her arms around his back Ichigo started to pick up the pace. The faster he started going Candice started digging her nails into his back.

Kissing her neck Ichigo wrapped his arms around her back. Lifting her up she rested her head on his shoulder and caught her breath. "Keep going Ichigo, it feels so good."

Going a bit faster Ichigo laid her back down onto the bed and held onto her waist. Lifting her up by the hips he started pounding as hard as he could, getting several moans from Canice. Who also wrapped her legs around his waist and followed his movements.

"Candice I'm ganna."

"Cum Ichigo, I don't care. Whatever you do just don't stop!" Digging her hands back into his back she started pushing against his force.

Giving one last push Ichigo cam and thrusted a couple more times before falling down onto the bed. Leaning up against him Candice rested her head on his chest. "Oh, that was really nice Ichigo. I'm surprised you got so into it."

"Tell me about it, I didn't think I'd do half the stuff I did."

"Well thanks for doing it for me Ichigo." Leaning up she gave him a quick kiss, "I love you Ichigo."

"I love you to Candice."

 **Been awhile since the last update, that's because a lot of personal stuff has happened. A couple weeks ago a friend of mine passed away and I just didn't have much motivation to write for a couple of weeks. Other than that last week I had the ACT testing which I think is the SAT on the east coast. Basically it's the big test that colleges look at and it was pretty stressful. Now to wrap all of that up I've been sick the past three days and missed a lot of school. While I've had time to write I'm certain I have a ton of homework that I'm going to have to catch up on.**

 **Anyway I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter, sorry it's out so late and a little shorter than the others. The lemon scene wasn't originally going to happen, but the idea popped into my head and I thought it would fit. So next chapter I'll go more into Tatsuki's power and we'll see what Haschwalth is up to. See you guys in the next chapter and let me know what you think.**


End file.
